Hell Raiser: The Pact
by K. L. Bloodfang
Summary: Harry Potter is gone. But a pact with the last 'person' he ever thought possible will give him his lat chance for revenge against the one that took everything from him. HarryxVoldemort FatherSon Relationship
1. Prologue

* * *

Well, people. Here it is, as I promised. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Check "The Past Repeats Itself", I changed Chapter Three.

Warnings: Mentions of rape, Child abuse, Murder and Character Death.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. He and all it's characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. Man, she's lucky!

**

* * *

**

Hell Raiser: The Pact

By: Kiona Lucine Bloodfang Sabrefang (Yes, I changed my name so what?)

Chapter 1: Prologue

A dark cloud covered the night skies of Surrey. The full moon shone with a blood red tint. The streets where quiet; only the snoring of its sleeping inhabitants was heard.

Peace was disturbed by the sounds of screams and gunshots coming from #4 Private Drive. A young man burst through the front doors and ran through the darkness until he got to a small playground. Sitting on old swing, he stared at his blood-stained hands.

'What have I done! How could I've done that, said the boy as he ran the vents of the previous night through his jumbled head.

Flashback

"Suck harder, you little bitch!" ordered an irritated Vernon Dursley as he punched the bruised black-haired boy, hat was giving him a blowjob. After a few extra minutes, Dursley spilled his disgusting seed inside the young man's mouth.

"Swallow, boy!" ordered the fat evil bastard. Not having any other choice, the messy-haired boy did as ordered.

'You'll pay for this! I swear it! If it wasn't for that gun you have on my head right now I would have already done something about this', thought the young man. 'Every single day he gets home drunk, gets his gun, puts it on my head and demands sex! It's been like this since as far as I can remember. I can't take this anymore!'

"You're no use to use to us anymore, boy. Petunia and I have decided that you are expendable. By the time your _kind _comes looking for you, we'll be half-way across the world. Good Bye!"

Dursley fired the gun, hitting the boy square on the chest. Miraculously, he wasn't dead already. A battle for dominance of the fire arm ensued and after several minutes, a winner was declared.

"This is it! After everything you ever put me through, you think that you can just kill me and run away! I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO, DURSLEY! It's time for you and your worthless little family to pay. See you in hell, Dursley!", said the grinning boy, blowing Vernon Dursley brain off.

End of Flashback

The green-eyed youth looked back to the path he had just run through and saw smoke where his house was supposed to be. Soon after, the place exploded, effectively waking the whole block.

"They're gone. The Dursleys can't harm me any longer.", said the young man, barely above a whisper as his vision began to blur and his breath became labored.

"And it seems… that they're taking me down with them. Great! Voldemort couldn't kill me, yet that fat bastard coul…"

And thus, the Boy-Who-Lived left this world, as the skies mourned his death.

* * *

So, do you like it? Tell me what you think! REVIEW DAMN IT! 


	2. An Interesting Proposal

I was thinking about writing something witty here, but since I just woke up my

brain is still loading and I can't think of anything right now.Maybe I'll write next chapter

while I'm already awake.

Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed and Dreema... YOU HAVEN'T

REVIEWED YET! YOU LIED YOU TOLD ME YOU WHERE GOING TO REVIEW

AS SOON AS YOU GOT HOME! Now, REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it! Will you people stop making me say that! You're all sooo

mean and cruel. Sorry.

* * *

**Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: Kiona Lucine Bloodfang Sabrefang

**Chapter 1: An Interesting Proposal**

Darkness swirled around Harry Potter as he walked down a path of fire. The

screams of tortured souls and the smell of decay filled the air. Lakes of bright red magma

flowed and exploded all around him.

Suddenly, everything around became bright, effectively blinding the black-haired

boy blinded. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes again, but all he could see was

nothingness.

"Where am I?", thought the newly dead.

"You are in Limbo, Harry Potter.", said a mysterious man, wearing a hooded

black cloak and holding a scythe.

"And who the hell are you? Show you're face!", demanded Harry.

"I'm the Grim Reaper. I took you out of Hell and brought you here to propose a

little business."

"First take of your hood."

" Fine, if it'll make you feel better.", said the Reaper before removing his hood,

revealing himself to look just like...

"SIRIUS!", yelled a wide-eyed Harry as he stared at the man in front of him that

looked just like his godfather, which also caused Reaper to laugh at him.

"No, silly! When I escort a person to the Afterlife, I take the face of the one they

trusted the most; in your case: your Godfather, Sirius Black. And let me tell you, he was a

hard on. He fought all the way to the Afterlife. He simply refused to die.", explained the

Grim Reaper.

"He wanted to protect me."

"I know. But enough about that. Will you listen to my business proposition or

should I just send you back to Hell with your dear aunt and uncle?", said the Reaper,

causing Harry to flinch. A whole eternity with the Dursleys didn't sound very pleasant at

all; memories of his past playing through his head again.

"Nice thoughts, kid.", interrupted The Grim Reaper.

"What?"

"I can read your thoughts. Now will you finally listen to me?"

"Okay. Since an Eternity of torture with the Dursleys doesn't sound very inviting

at all, I'm listening.", said Harry, staring at the Grim Reaper.

"Good. It's simple. All you have to do is kill Tom M. Riddle. You see, Tom

Riddle died once, but before I took him to Hell, he proposed a deal to me: If he could

defeat me in a game of chess, (in which I'm extremely gifted), I would give him the life

and magical energies of killed with the Avadra Kedavra curse. It wouldn't be the first

time I had heard of such a thing, (many had tried before and failed), so I accepted. And

lost. He returned to the Living as Lord Voldemort.

After that, I kept playing that game in my head for years; I knew something was

off. That's how I found out that he had cheated. But a deal is a deal; I couldn't take him to

Hell because of another part of the deal: Until someone manged to kill him, I couldn't get

near him. And now he is so powerful that no one alive is strong enough to defeat him",

explaine Grim to a thoughtful Harry.

"If no one can defeat him, why then ask me?", asked Harry after a few minutes of

silence.

"Simple, I will aid you. I will let you return to the Living and I'll give you this.",

said the Reaper, handing Harry a sword. It had an icy-blue handle made of saphires and

spikes made out of onyx. The blade was blood red and a closer look reveiled it to BE

blood. The dark power it emitted scared even the Reaper and you could hear the screams

and voices of tortured souls coming from the blade.

"This sword is called the Hell Raiser. It will collect the life and magic energies of

your victims; exactly like Tom's Avadra Kedavra. Before you start complaining, after

your done your end of the bargain I'll let all of those you killed come back to life, along

with Sirius Black and James and Lily Potter. Unfortunatelly, I can't revive the rest of

Voldemort's victims; they're way to many.", explained Grim.

"I can have my parents and Sirius back?", aske a hopeful Harry, making sure he

heard the Grim's words right.

"Yes, they'll be back. They miss you a lot. But there is a time limit to this offer.

I'll give you six months to complete your task. If you fail, you'll be sent back to Hell, all

of those you killed will remain dead and in Limbo and Voldemort will rule the Wizarding

World forever.", warned Grim the consecuenses of Harry's failure.

Harry grimaced; They were several thing s to consider If he accepted, he'll have to

kills countless number of people to become more powerful than Voldemort, but in the

end they'll come back to life. If he didn't accept he'll have to spent an Eternity in Hell

with his aunt and uncle. If he won, all of those he killed will be revived, along with his

mom, dad, godfather and himself. If he lost, all of those he killed will remain dead and he

had to return to torture in Hell.

But that didn't matter; He had made his mind.

"I'll do it."

* * *

I hope you like it. Please read and Review. I want to know how I'm doing with mu story

and if you people don't review how am I suppose to know. AND THAT SPECIALLY

GOES TO YOU, DREEMA AZALEIA WINGBLADE! Any who.. till next time!

If you have any ideas, they're more than welcomed.


	3. Permafrost: The Wizard Hunter

Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. I really wish I could personally thank you, but right know I'm in the beauty salon with my new beta, Dreema Wingblade a.k.a. Ming Ming, a.k.a. Cin Cin, a.k.a. Cindy.

I do remember however that someone asked why Harry was in Hell. Well, Harry killed his aunt, uncle and cousin; he's a murderer. That's why he was in Hell. Now he is in Limbo; a place between Heaven and Hell.

Anyways, here is the next chapter.

**Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: Kiona Lucine Bloodfang Sabrefang

On the Last Chapter:

But it didn't matter; Harry had made his mind.

"I'll do it."

Chapter 2: Permafrost, the Wizard Hunter

"Excellent. I knew you would do it", said a grinning Reaper. "But there is one thing."

"What?", asked Harry.

"You cannot go back into your old body."

"Why the Hell not!", yelled a pissed off Harry.

"Simple. Your body is dead. But don't worry. I'll make you another. Voldemort decided that he wanted to return in a body exactly like his old one, but you need a completely different one. The only thing that will remain the same will be the scar caused by the bullet that took your life", explained the Reaper while he circled around Harry, scratching his chin.

"Okay. What in the seven Hells are you doing?", asked Harry, keeping a watchful eye on the bizarre Grim Reaper.

"I'm thinking about your new body of course!", answered Reaper, stopping in front of Harry.

"Do whatever you think will help my mission."

"Harry, this will be the body you'll have to live in for the rest of your life. I can't rush it and if you don't like it…"

"It doesn't matter; As long as it is different from my old one and none of the Death Eaters recognize me", interrupted Harry.

"Oookaay", said Reaper, throwing his arms in the air.

Reaper circled Harry once again before he stopped and then settled his hands on top of Harry's head. "Relax Harry. This will not hurt one bit", whispered the Reaper to Harry. Energy began flowing through the deceased one, but in mere seconds it stopped.

"Hey! Why you stopped Reaper?", asked a confused Harry.

"Because I'm already done. Don't believe it? Look there!", said the Reaper pointing at a full-length mirror just a few feet away from him.

Cautiously, Harry made his way to the mirror, afraid of what he might see. What he saw made him gasp out of surprise. The short, thin, green-eyed, black, messy haired teenager was gone forever. He now stood at 5' 10'', with a much toned body. His hair was a few inches past his shoulders and slightly spiked; Instead of black, know it was white with royal blue tips and roots. His skin was as white as snow and his eyes where icy-blue. He wore black cargo pants with blue streaks on the sides, an icy-blue shirt, a long, black, and leather coat, and black boots. His chest adorned not only by a bullet wound scar, but by a tattoo of a glacier surrounded by a black and blue stripped snake with blood dripping from its tail and a half-moon tattoo on the side of his right eye.

"So, what do you think?", asked the Reaper to a still gaping Harry.

"I…I …love it! It's amazing! I actually like this look better than my original body!"

Reaper was ecstatic; He had been worried he had over-done it. He calmed down quickly though.

"Okay young one, you better begin thinking of a name for the new you. I'll be sending you back to the Living World soon; you'll be brought back next to your old body. Up there it has only been minutes since you died. You'll have to stab your old body with the Hell Raiser to draw in your old magic power, okay? Oh, and before I forget, the Order of the Phoenix is getting closer to your body. I thought you could do something with that information."

"Got it. Hurry up and send me back before the Order finds me. I got an idea.", said Harry with a wicked look on his face.

Reaper assented with his head and after a brief goodbye, he sent Harry back to the Realm of the Living.

Heavy rain met our two-toned haired hero as he waited for the arrival of members of the Order. A few minutes later his patience was rewarded as he heard someone calling his previous name. Taking that as a cue, the boy stabbed his old, stiff body with his hellish sword and trapped his magical energy within the sword's blade as the screams of old tortured souls were heard through the air. As he drawn the blade out of his corpse, members of the Order of the Phoenix surrounded him. After seeing Harry's lifeless body, none of the members were able to make a single sound. After a few minutes, Mad-Eye Moody was able to find his voice.

"Who are you? What have you done?", he asked in a whispered voice.

"I have done what the Dark Lord could not: I've killed Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die, the Hope of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One. I promise, you have not seen the last of me, so don't forget my name. I am Permafrost, the wizard hunter", answered Harry, now known as Permafrost, in a cold emotionless voice as he apparated before any of the Order Members recovered from their shock enough to cast a spell.

After they had recovered, they decided to take the stiff body down to headquarters, Remus volunteering to carry it. Upon seeing the dead boy in the werewolf's arms, Hermione, Molly and Ginny fainted, while tears promptly fell from the rest, including from Severus Snape.

"Albus, what do we do now? With the boy gone, who will stop Voldemort? It's not fair! He was only a boy", said the Potions master between sobs.

"I don't know what well do, Severus. I really don't know", answered the distraught Headmaster, looking several years older.

Well… that's it for now. Thank you again to those who have read the story. Also, I need to ask for a favor. I need a song fit for a funeral. I cannot post the next chapter without the song. It has to very sad. I will of course give you credit for it. If you can send me the lyrics as well I will be eternally grateful. Ming Ming said that I should use the song "Hello", by Evanescence. What do you guys think? Tell me, will ya! Ohh and REVIEW!


	4. A Last Goodbye to the BoyWhoLived

Well, people, it is yet another early morning with nothing for me to do. I apologize for not updating as soon as I wanted, but my stupid Internet connection didn't wanted, welll... to connect. Stupid thing. Also I was searching for a song.

Thank you so much, **dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA**; this chapter is possible thanks to you! I also want to thank the following people for reviewing:

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA**

**angelusLuv**

**Alexa82**

**BabyDragon848**

**bandgsecurtiyaw**

**Dreema Azaleia Wingblade**

**panchan1**

**Annie Evans**

**Kira6**

**thuyhy-thuyhy**

**ailisa d. frieson**

Any who, here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that you can recognize; meaning Harry Potter, 'Lilium'

from Elfen Lied or 'Even in Death' from Evanescence

_ITALICS are song lyrics inside Chapter 3.

* * *

_

**Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: Kiona Lucine Bloodfang Sabrefang

**Last Chapter: **

_ "Albus, what do we do now? With the boy gone, who will stop Voldemort? It's not fair! He was only a boy", said the Potions master between sobs._

_ "I don't know what well do, Severus. I really don't know", answered the distraught Headmaster, looking several years older._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Last Goodbye for the Boy-Who-Lived**

By the next day, the whole Wizarding community knew about Harry Potter's death. His body was laid to rest on a crystal coffin, decorated with rubies, ambers and emeralds and was set on top of a pair of Mahogany pedestals, and pictures of his once smiling face placed at either side of the coffin. His coffin was placed outside of Hogwarts castle, where thousands of wizards and witches gathered to say their goodbyes to their savior.

Three days after the boy's death, his funeral was held. The whole school (along with their families and friends), all the Members of the Order and several people from the Ministry showed to give their last respects the Boy-Who-Lived; Not a single face was dry, everyone was silently crying and mourning.

At exactly 12:00 p.m., the ceremony began.

"Ladies and gentlemen", began Dumbledore his small speech," we are gathered here to pay our last respects to a wonderful young man, a boy who shone hope and light though all the darkness for us all. He faced many challenges while his stay at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which he met valiantly and heroically. He forever shall be missed. Now to say the eulogies, Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald and Ms. Ginny Weasley."

The three teenagers made their way to the podium, from which Dumbledore had made his speech, with a heavy heart. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Harry was a great friend, one of the best I ever had. His bravery and skill will be very hard to match, even in years to come.

Harry didn't have a happy childhood. He lost his parents at a very young age and was placed under the care of his wizard-hating family who made his live, literally, a living hell. He was treated more like a house elf than a human being. He did all the housework, cooked all the meals and he had to sleep in a cupboard under a flight of stairs.

He wasn't allowed to have friends; his cousin made sure of that. Ron and I where Harry's first friends; we stood by him during the good times and the bad times, through happiness, sadness, danger and despair.

Why have I told you this? Because many of you have made the wrongful assumption that Harry Potter grew up with a loving family that revered him like a god. He hated all the attention; he hated being the Boy-Who-Lived. I know he would have wanted the Wizarding world to know the truth", said Hermione through silent tears.

"Harry was the best friend I have ever the pleasure and honored to have. He saved my little sister's life, he financed my twin brother's business and he help me transform from the scared little boy a used to be to the brave young man I am today. My courage will never match his, but I will always carry his example with me to inspire me during the tougher times.

Harry has touched and changed the lives of everyone that had the privileged to meet him. Harry, mate, you will never be forgotten", a sobbing Ron spoke, hugging his girlfriend, Hermione, and looking into his lost friend's face.

"I had written a speech to say here, but yesterday I heared a song that summarized everything I was going to say. It is by a muggle rock group called Evanescence", said Ginny as she began to sing.

"_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

Even if we never dated or anything, I still loved Harry. And I will never stop loving him", finished Ginny, tears flowing freely down her face.

The silent sobbing escalated to hysterical crying at the end of the eulogies. Everyone present slowly stood up and walked in front the crystal coffin, saying their goodbyes and leaving flowers before Harry was sent to his last resting place.

"Thank you, Harry. You gave me more confidence and thanks to you, I can finally make my name proud", sobbed out Neville Longbottoms as he looked at his friend and teacher's face for the last time, placing a red rose inside his coffin.

"Harry, I hope you know that even if we didn't really dated, I really loved you. I'm sorry to had hurt you", said Cho, placing a kiss on Harry's could cheek and leaving a bouquette of blue roses on his chest.

Many more students (from every house), proffesors, and the general population of wizards and witches walked by and placed flowers from every color avalaible inside the crystal casket. The last one to walk by was Draco Malfoy, the only one with a dry, indeferent face.

"Damn you, you idiot! You got yourself killed! Now tell me, what the hell am I supposed to do now! Who am I supposed to fight? Who am I going to envy? Who will beat me at playing Quidditch?", tears of anger flowed freely from his eyes now as he held tightly to the side of the coffin. "The only reason for me to be at Hogwarts now was to be better than you, to beat you at everything you did! You where the only worthy opponent for me and now your gone. I really hate to admit it Potter, you were and shall always remain, better than me", finished Draco, dropping to his knees as for the first time he dropped his arrogant facade.

"Come on, Draco. We must go", whispered Severus Snape lifting the sobbing blonde from the floor.

Minutes later, Harry's casket was closed, the world seeing Harry Potter's face for the last time. A choir began to sing in latin.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody lifted the fragile, crystal coffin and moved it to its final resting place at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where a memorial was errected in the boy's name.

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,_

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

The men, gently, lowered the casket in a pre-made marble box, also part of the memorial, and placed its marble lid on top, sealing the young man's body forever.

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison_

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_quam benigma, quam amoena_

_O castitatis lilium_

Icy-blue eyes watched the whole ceremony, hidden from view in the Forbidden Forest. After all the guest left, Permafrost ventured to see the memorial raised in his name. It was simple: it was a statue of Harry flying on top his firebolt, the moment when he was most in peace.

"I can't believe all those people came to my funeral", whispered Permafrost touching his statue.

"Now you know how much you ment to wizardkind", said a voice from behind Permafrost, startling him.

"Damn it, Reaper! Don't do t hat!", said Permafrost glaring at Reaper.

"Don't be a baby. Tell me, what does the memorial reads?"

" Here lies Harry James Potter Evans, son, friend, and incredible human being. May your courage and actions inspire generations to come. You're legacy shall not be forgotten", read Permafrost, whose face softened from his cold, emotionless mask. Unfortunately, it was quickly replaced.

"Those present at the funeral shall be the first to go."

* * *

Well that's it. Hope you like it! And READ AND REVIEW! 


	5. The Hogwarts Massacre

Well, my kiddies. I'm back yet again. Anyway, I did it! I made Ming Ming cry with my last chapter and that was the whole purpose of it. Me bad! And I'm so proud of myself! Go me!

And** dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA, ** I loved Lilium. Thank you so much for the idea. Did you say that the anime was bloody! I MUST SEE! I LOVE ALL BLOODY THINGS!

Sorry, I get excited when someone mentions blood.

I hope you all like this next chapter. Let the killing spree BEGIN!

I think I'm going to change my name to K.L. Bloodfang, what do you think?

**Disclaimer**: Oh starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish that I own Harry Potter.

Star: Not a chance, you little psycho!

K.L.Bloodfang: Damn star! Fuck you! Well, I can still dream can't I?

Don't ask. I have no idea what came over me. I can't even see the sky! The window is closed.

**Story: Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Massacre**

September 1 dawn way to soon for the students and faculty of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; many still grieved the murder of their beloved Harry Potter just two weeks earlier. The trip on the Hogwarts Express was a silent one with only the wind to disturb the eerie silence; Even the usually, noisy pets where quiet. But the train carried along with it a white and blue hared stowaway.

Permafrost quietly sat on an empty compartment, the one he and his friends used to sit in on their way to the school. No one could bear to sit inside for long, their memories of Harry Potter and the pain of his lost resurfacing by just walking near the compartment's door.

Permafrost silently planned his first massive attack. To say that it would be hard would be an understatement. One thing was to kill murderers or rapers; another one entirely was to kill innocent children and people, people who he knew and shared the happiest moments of his life with: his friends.

'It's because they are my friends that I must kill them. If I don't, Voldemort will kill them and they would be gone forever', thought Permafrost as he planned his attack and he polished his demonic sword.

Several hours later, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmead. The students all stepped out and where greeted by the sad of Minerva McGonagall.

"Usually, first years row through the lake on small boats to get to the school. This year, unfortunately, this great experience will not be available the new students since Prof. Hagrid, their escort, is still deeply depressed from Mr. Potter's death. Thus, first years shall take the carriages, just like the rest of the students. I'm deeply sorry", said the old Professor, making her way also to one of the carriages to get back up to the school.

And so, the students of Hogwarts arrive at the school. The sorting ceremony passed in a blur; Griffindore received 8 new students, Hufflepuff 4, Ravenclaw 5 and Slytherin 6. No one really paid attention; they all stared at the empty seat between the remaining members of the Golden Trio.

Dinner was shortly served after and some of the student'd spirit rose. After the tables were cleared, the Headmaster began his welcoming speech.

"Welcome, old and new students, to a new year of learning at Hogwarts:School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you may know, the Forbidden Forert as its name says, forbidden to all students. No dueling in the halls and all items from the joke shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are forbidden and shall be confiscated.

I know this year will be hard for all of us, specially for the 6th year Griffindores. We have all lost a great student, classmate and friend. I assure you, the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix are doing everything in their hands to capture and punish this Permafrost, Harry's allege killer. He will pay for taking the life of such a young and great wizard. But you have nothing to fear, the school wards are stronger than ever and anyone meaning to harm any of the students and/or faculty will be stopped and capture before getting to the Entrance doors.

I know you must all be tired from such a long trip; sleep with ease. Everyone to their dormitories; classes begin tomorrow morning."

As the students began to leave the hall, thunder stroke outside the school, startling everyone. The Great Hall doors then slammed closed and a thick layer of ice covered them. The windows where also frozen closed and the temperature inside the Great Hall dropped exponentially. Panic reign over the students as the professors tried their hardest to get the doors and windows melted, but all magic bounced from the freak ice.

"That will not work. No magic can melt the ice of hell, just like it can't extinguish its flames", said a disembodied voice, quieting everyone.

"Who's there! Explain yourself! What's the meaning of this?", roared Prof. Dumbledore out of anger. The voice laughed coldly at the old Headmaster.

"Do you really want to know? Fine, I'll show you who I am."

A black and blue vortex appeared at the center of the Great Hall and small icebergs rose from the center, as a smirking young man sat at the top. Tortured screams and cries could be heard all through the hall, frightening the already terrified students. The thunder outside clashed louder than ever as the teenager jumped of his sub-zero throne and the temperature of the placed seemed to drop further with every one of his steps.

"Don't be scared, its just a little thunder. As for the screams, I'm afraid that's my blade doings", said the stranger, showing the students his bloody sword.

" All right, stranger, who are you and what is your business here?", asked yet again the old professor, getting the same reaction as before from the boy.

"So, you don't recognize me", said the smirking teenager, staring into Dumbledore's soul. "Fine, I'll tell you. I am Permafrost, the Wizard Hunter, Slayer of the Boy-Who-Lived. I know you are all hurting from your savior's death, probably wondering how much suffering I put him through before I stabbed his heart. Don't worry, you will find out very soon. CRUCIO!"

Permafrost's curse went inside one of the frozen windows behind Albus Dumbledore. Suddently, all the windows and the Great Hall doors began glowing a bright blue color and hundreds of Crucios fired from the, cursing every wizard and witch who was unfortunate enough to get hit by one. Screams and cries of pain mixed with the tortured calls from the Hell Raiser sword and the ruthless, cold laughter of its wielder.

The torture was sustained for nearly an hour, before all the screaming became too much for Permafrost to bare.

"Damn it to Hell! All this screaming is giving me a migraine. I think I have torture you people enough", said the cold one before braking the torture curse. The limp, exhausted bodies of the Hogwarts' residents fell to the floor with a thud and ice began to surround them until their bodies where frozen solid.

Suddently, rumbling was heard throughout the castle and from the ground thousands of ice spikes impaled the frozen bodies, effectively killing and dismembering them all. Afterwards, the spikes retracted back to place from which they had come. The only thing left behind was a lake of cold human blood and frozen body parts.

Permafrost went through stabbing every single hand, foot, leg, head, finger and torso, draining it from its magical energy with the demonic sword. Once done, he put the tip of the blade in the pool of blood and sucked it inside the Hell Raiser, making it glow blood red. The young killer the sheathed his sword and step through one of the frozen windows, disappearing through the ice of hell.

After his departure, all the body parts left at the Great Hall rearranged and, somehow, glued themselves to the walls of the hall, leaving behind a message:

"The Hogwarts Massacre, by Permafrost, the Wizard Hunter. I told you, you hadn't seen the last of me; and I'm not done yet."

Outside, a pair of frightened onyx eyes stared at the message written on the walls. Severus Snape ran as fast as his legs could carry him and once he was outside of Hogwarts ground, he apparated out of their.

"Aren't you going to stop him?", asked Reaper to his icy-blue eyed companion, as they watched the potions master disappear in mid-air.

"Why should I? He's doing exactly what I want him to do", answered Permafrost, also walking away from Hogwarts grounds.

"Which is?"

"He's putting in a good word for me with Voldemort. I have to get close to him if I'm to kill him you know."

Well, I'm done for this chapter. Please, if you read this, review the damn story. I don't care if you tell me something irrelevant to the story, I just want reviews. Tell me what you think is good and what's bad, if you like it or not, or tell me any suggestions you may have. The point is I want reviews! Last time I checked I had 20 reviews but I have 1550 hits. What the hell? Oh! And I also found out that this story is in 2 C2. What the hell am I complaining about? This is my best work as of date! GO ME! REVIEW!


	6. A Night's Torment

Well, Hello everyone! And now, the thank you's:

**The Plot Bunny Whisperer: **Really, thanks! And yes I'm very happy.

**Xenia Marvallo: **His feelings, eh? Great Idea! I was going to do that more in the future, he doesn't have that much time for thinking right now.

**SADISTICfantasies777: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you are liking the story so far and I'm not going to tell you what will happen; it would ruin the surprise.

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: **So, that wasn't bloody enough for you? oh well, I guess I'll just have to try harder next time. Also, thanks for explaining Elfen Lied to me. Only problem is, I didn't understood shit of what you said. Any ways, I would like to talk to you, if possible. Tell me how when you review.

Any ways, I have been doing some calculations and I should be updating on Mondays and Fridays, two chapters per week. How does that sound? During Tuesday, Wednesday and Thrusday, I will write Friday's chapter and on Friday, Saturday and Sunday, the Monday one. See, I'm a genius, even if the little voices in my head (and Dreema) say other wise.

Without any further annoying bullshit from me, here is chapter 5.

_blah: _Dreams and thoughts

**Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 5: A Night's Torment **

_A black and blue vortex appeared at the center of the Great Hall and small icebergs rose from the center, as a smirking young man sat at the top. Tortured screams and cries could be heard all through the hall, frightening the already terrified students. _

_Screams and cries of pain mixed with the tortured calls from the Hell Raiser sword and the ruthless, cold laughter of its wielder._

_The limp, exhausted bodies of the Hogwarts' residents fell to the floor with a thud and ice began to surround them until their bodies where frozen solid._

_Thousands of ice spikes impaled the frozen bodies, dismembering them all._

_The only thing left behind was a lake of cold human blood and frozen body parts._

_...stabbing every single hand, foot, leg, head, finger and torso, draining it from its magical energy with the demonic sword. _

_...tip of the blade in the pool of blood ...sucked it inside the Hell Raiser, ...glow blood red. _

_... all the body parts rearranged, ... leaving a message:_

_"The Hogwarts Massacre, by Permafrost, the Wizard Hunter. I told you, you hadn't seen the last of me; and I'm not done yet."_

_"So, you don't recognize me", said the smirking teenager, staring into Dumbledore's soul. "Fine, I'll tell you. I am Permafrost, the Wizard Hunter, Slayer of the Boy-Who-Lived. I know you are all hurting from your savior's death, probably wondering how much suffering I put him through before I stabbed his heart. Don't worry, you will find out very soon. CRUCIO!"_

"AHHH!", yelled Permafrost, bolting from his sleep into a sitting position. A cold sweat covered his brow and his whole body shook. After a few minutes of catching his breath, he sprinted out the small hotel bedroom in which he slept to the nearest bathroom. After expelling the contents of his stomach, Permafrost, shakily walked back to his bedroom and dropped his exhausted body on the king-sized poster bed.

"What have I done?", the dual-toned hared boy whispered.

_Blood, tortured screams, fearful faces..._

"I can't believe it. I just killed all my friends, my family. How could I!", yelled Permafrost, banging his fists on his bed.

_Dismembered bodies, painful screams, cold laughter_

"I killed them! I tortured them, I froze their bodies to the point of almost death, I impaled their bodies to the point of no recognition! I could have just stabbed them and get it over with, but no! I tortured them; I left a bloody message with their mutilated bodies on the wall!" The teenager sat up and threw his head back. "I can hear their screams when I lay to sleep; images of the massacre slide through my mind when I'm awake. I can see their terrified and pain-stricken faces in my dreams; My horrible actions invade my nightmares", whispered the tortured soul, tears falling freely from his eyes.

_Lakes of crimson blood, floating body parts_

After crying for a while, Permafrost sighed and dried his tear with his shirt. He laid his head on one of his pillows and looked out his window, starring at the starry night.

"And what is the worst part about what I did? I liked it. I loved hearing their screams, I loved to watch their frightened faces, mutilating their bodies and I specially liked drawing their power and blood. While I did it, I loved it. Now I loathe myself for it", he sighed again and looked at the crescent moon, tears once again falling. 'I'm no better than Voldemort. I really hope I'm doing the right thing', the paled faced boy thought as he fell into a night of nightmarish dreams.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape ran through the halls of Riddle manor, searching for his one, true master. He look into every door of the dusty, old manor without any luck so far. The only room remaining was the library. He stopped outside the door of the library, listening to voices inside the room. It seemed that his master was having one of his Death Eaters meetings. He knew he would get severely punished for barging in, be he also knew he would get even more punishment if he didn't report the Headmasters death to his Master. Severus sighed, knowing there was no way out and barged into the room, interrupting his Master's speech.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!", yelled the outraged snakelike man.

"Master, there has been a massacre at Hogwarts", said Severus, kneeling in front his master and bowing his head. The room fell into an uneasy silence as Voldemort looked at the Potion Masters with a disbelieving face.

"There has been a massacre? At Hogwarts? Severus, that's ridiculous. You told me that the wards of the school were strengthened; Not even I could get through them. And your trying to tell me that someone else was able?", said the snake man in a disbelieving tone. "And do you know who 'killed' all of them?"

"Yes. master. It was Permafrost, the same one that killed Harry Potter", Voldemort stared at the black-hared man before him, probing his mind to find out what happened.

_A black and blue vortex appeared at the center of the Great Hall and small icebergs rose from the center, as a smirking young man sat at the top. Tortured screams and cries could be heard all through the hall, frightening the already terrified students. _

_Screams and cries of pain mixed with the tortured calls from the Hell Raiser sword and the ruthless, cold laughter of its wielder._

_The limp, exhausted bodies of the Hogwarts' residents fell to the floor with a thud and ice began to surround them until their bodies where frozen solid._

_Thousands of ice spikes impaled the frozen bodies, dismembering them all._

_The only thing left behind was a lake of cold human blood and frozen body parts._

_...stabbing every single hand, foot, leg, head, finger and torso, draining it from its magical energy with the demonic sword. _

_...tip of the blade in the pool of blood ...sucked it inside the Hell Raiser, ...glow blood red. _

_... all the body parts rearranged, ... leaving a message:_

_"The Hogwarts Massacre, by Permafrost, the Wizard Hunter. I told you, you hadn't seen the last of me; and I'm not done yet."_

_"So, you don't recognize me", said the smirking teenager, staring into Dumbledore's soul. "Fine, I'll tell you. I am Permafrost, the Wizard Hunter, Slayer of the Boy-Who-Lived. I know you are all hurting from your savior's death, probably wondering how much suffering I put him through before I stabbed his heart. Don't worry, you will find out very soon. CRUCIO!"_

Voldemort stepped out of Snape's mind and sat on a black leather armchair facing the roaring fire of the fireplace. The visions he got from the potions professor raced through his head.

'This boy again? First he kills that obnoxious brat, Potter, and now he massacres the same school that I've been trying to destroy. He's good. I don't know how he did what I, the Great Dark Lord Voldemort, could not, but I will find out. I will know his secrets even if it is the last thing I do.

One thing is clear to me, though: he would make a great addition to my group of followers. His ruthlessness could easily match that of my toughest Death Earter. I will find this Permafrost and make him one of my children, and in doing so I will reveal all of his secrets. Yes, a perfect plan indead.', thought the Dark Lord, as he stood and faced his Death Eaters.

"My children, it seems we have a wizard hunter in our hands. I'm sorry to say that all of you who had children at Hogwarts, have lost them. They were tortured, frozen and impaled by the same hunter that killed the pest in my plans, Harry Potter." Many of those present cried their children's death, but remained silent, listening to their Master's speech.

"I know you are hurting, but is done cannot be changed. This Permafrost seems to be a very resourceful child. He got a through all of Dumbledore's protective wards as if they weren't even there. Just imagine what he could do to our organization. No, I refuse to let my plans be destroyed my some brat. Skillful as he is, he's still a child."

"My Lord, what do you propose we do then?", asked Lucius Malfoy, his

tear-stained face facing the ground.

"Simple, Lucius. I want you all on the lookout for this boy. Find him and bring him to me, alive. We could use his knowledge and power in our mission. Better to have him as an ally than an enemy. Now, all of get out! Find him but do not harm him."

All the Death Eaters stood up, bowed to their master and apparated from the manor, leaving a smirking Voldemort behind.

Well that's that. Not my best chapter, but it will have to do. Remember, REVIEW! Bye Bye!


	7. Death of the Werewolf

Well I'm back and this is the second time I start this shit! Stupid computer froze! Just be glad that it didn't happened while I was in the middle of writing the actual story. Anyways, to speak to my lovely reviewers.

**SilverMoonFairie:** Harry isn't quite as strong as Voldemort just yet; that's why he kills so much people. True he has lots of power but it isn't enough. Remember both Voldemort and Harry get power from those they kill,Voldemort by anyone that uses the Avadra Kedavra curse. Even auroros used that curse. So imagine how much people have died like that. THOUSANDS! Plus he was pretty powerful do begin with. But he is insane. I agree with you on that.

**spinnerofdark:** I'm glad that you thinks so.

**The Plot Bunny Whisperer: **Yeah you're right, but gutting him in his sleep is a little to nice for the one that killed his parents and caused him so much misery, don't you think? Anyways, were did you got the first quote? I'm pretty sure that I've heard it somewhere before, but I can't recall. I have such an awful memory.

**Dreema Azaleia Wingblade: **Very funny! You know I don't love the BSB! Ha, you wish! I do admit they aren't bad singers. Anyways, you okay? You were sicky yesterday and you got me worried. Tell me that you are okay and that you didn't crash into a tree or something.

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: **I'll try to add that, but little by little. You know it would be weird if he just ate a person out of the blue. And hey, guess what? I finally understand Elfen Lied, at least a whole lot more than before. I have to find that anime, a saw a bunch of pics and it was awesome. I love anything bloody, don't you?

Anyway, people this is going to be a pretty long chapter, I got inspired! I'm so proud of myself!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you may recognize. Too bad, if I did I would have more than enough money to buy that sword that I want so much.

**Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 6: Death of the Werewolf**

Permafrost sat bolt-right on his bed, after his most recent bout of nightmares woke him up from his dreadful dreams. Getting up from his bed, he walked to his apartment's kitchen and prepared some coffee. Waiting for the coffee to be done, Permafrost walked in the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower. Slowly, he shed of his blood-stained garments, not having taken a bath the day before, and stepped inside the shower, letting the scorching hot liquid wash away the blood and shame of his toned, pale body and relieve the pain in his aching muscles and his heavy heart.

After several minutes of violent scrubbing every part of his being, Permafrost walked out of the shower and walked to his room. He dressed in a pair of black leather pants, which by the way were so tight they left nothing to the imagination, a red,sleeveless shirt that hugged his body to perfection, black, leather boots and a black, sleeveless, leather trench coat. He then walked to the kitchen, served himself a piping hot cup of black coffee and sat at the kitchen table.

"Lets see who's in the agenda today", said Permafrost casually, taking a small black notebook from his pocket. "I've killed Dumbledore, McGonagall, Filch, Flitwick, Trelawney, Hagrid, the rest of the Horgwarts' staff, minus Snape, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Malfoy, the Patil Twins, Neville, Cho and the rest of the student body", he said, crossing out names from the notebook. "Today is.. the Order of the Phoenix."

The boy sighed, stood up and walked towards a full-length mirror in his room. He slashed his hand with the Hell Raiser and placed it on the mirror's surface, causing it to glow.

His reflection distorted into a liquid mass of black matter and he stepped and disappeared through the mirror.

Permafrost silently walked through the shadows thinking about today's task: killing the members of the Order. True they were all special to him, but none of the greater than Remus. After his godfather's death it had been the werewolf that comforted him and helped him get out of his depression, even though he was as hurt as he was from Sirius' departure. Truth be told, Remus had planned for him to stay with him during the summer, but Dumbledore believed that "now more than ever he needed to remain with the Dursleys for his protection." 'Frost scoffed as he remembered his headmaster's words.

Before long, light shone ahead of 'Frost's path and he walk right towards it. He arrived inside of Black Manor, in front of Mrs. Black's painting. He walked through the halls of the manor, searching for any sign of life inside the vile house, but no one seemed to be around. After a while, Permafrost walked towards the kitchen, being it the only place left to search. Inside, he found who he had been searching for: sitting at the table, drinking a cup of what seemed to be tea, was Remus Lupin. His face was full of cuts and some were still bleeding, his eyes were bloodshot and trails of dried tears ran through his sorrowful face. After a few minutes of doing nothing, Remus looked straight into Permafrost's icy-blue eyes, startling him, as he spoke with a raspy voice.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me." Permafrost stared, wide-eyed at the man before him. "Excuse me?"

"I said kill me. I have nothing in this world left to fight for; you took away my last reason to live. Nothing else binds me to this place. Just kill me and make it as painful as it was for Harry." 'Frost still stared at the man, but did as he was told. He walked in front of Remus and knelt before him, his Hell Raiser by his side.

"Remus, I have something to say before I kill you, so listen good. The Dursleys killed Harry Potter, not me. I just took his magical energy."

"What!", yelled Remus, starring at Permafrost.

"They shot him in the chest. His Uncle said that he was no more use to him, after he had raped him. Harry got mad and fought his uncle for the gun, winning it at shooting the sick motherfucker in the head. He then set a fire near the stove's gas tank and blew up the house, his aunt and cousin still inside."

"How do you know so much of this?", asked the werewolf, still processing the boy's words.

"Because it was I who killed the Dursleys. I was Harry Potter. After I died I was sent to Hell for killing my 'family', but the Grim Reaper made me an offer I couldn't possibly refuse: Kill Voldemort and he would revive mom, dad, Cedric and Sirius. The catch, I have to kill as many people as Voldemort and draw their magical power and blood into this sword the Hell Raiser, so I can become as powerful as Lord Moldybutt. All of those I kill will be brought back to life, IF I have drawn in their blood and energy. If not they will remain in limbo forever. So don't worry Remus and say hello to mom, dad and Sirius for me."

With that said, 'Frost impaled the Hell Raiser into Remus' chest, his heart sticking to the sharp end of the blade. Keeping the sword still in the werewolf's body, the pale faced killer rid it of its magical energy and blood.

Suddently, a woman's shriek startled Permafrost, making him slice Remus' body in half to get his blade out. Turning around, he met faced to face with members of the Order of the Phoenix. Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, the remaining members of the Weasleys (minus Percy) and a wailing Nymphador Tonks stared angrily at the blood covered teen.

"How..How could you? You...You killed him! Remus, my Remus...", said Tonks in between her hysterical cries. 'Frost looked at the with a wicked smile on his bloody face.

"Quite your whinnying, my dear Nymphadora. You shall be with your beloved puppy soon enough", said Permafrost, liking Remus' blood from his face. Vines of ice wrapped around Tonk's arms, legs, neck and chest, pulling her from Mrs. Weasleys arms and lifting her into the air. The young painful screams were heard around the whole manor, waking Mrs. Black's portrait and the torture wails of the Hell Raiser. The rest of the Order fired hexes, spells, curses, anything to try and free the pain-stricken metamorphmagus.

Pissed off at their antics, Permafrost sealed each of the others into isolated cubical ice prisons. The icy murderer smirked at his captives and pointed at the screaming girl as he tightened the vines around her body, penetrating the young woman's flesh as blood sprouted from the wounds, splashing everywhere, including on Permafrost, who just laughed wickedly at the screaming prisoners. After a few extra minutes of torture and tired from Tonks' screaming, Permafrost tightened the ice around her for the last time, braking the already fragile body into pieces.

"Well, she's gone. Now that the show is over, it's your turn to die", said Permafrost as he walked over the ice prisons, this liking Tonk's blood from his hands.

Ice spikes appeared on the walls of each prison, which in turn began to close on the person inside. Yells of pain filled the air as all the prisons' walls closed with a snap, shredding the person inside them. As with all his previous victims, 'Frost drew the power and blood of the Order Members, their tortured screams joining the many others trapped with in the Hell Raiser. Staring at his bloody sword, Permafrost licked the blade ridding it of the extra blood.

"Hmm... not bad; I kinda like the taste. What the fuck am I saying! I need a drink, bad", said the disturbed youth, sheathing his sword.

Permafrost walked through the dark alleys of London, later that night, searching for a bar suggested by Reaper.

"It's names after me!"

"What, Reaper?"

"Yep, Reaper. Dark wizards, murderers and specially Death Eaters. There's a bouncer at the front that you should watch out for, a vampire known as Kestrel. He only lets in the worst of the worst."

"I would love to see him try to stop me; he would be dead before he made his first move."

After several minutes of searching, Permafrost eyed a man at the end of one of the alleys. Upon closer inspection, he saw the man's face was pale, his shin was covered with blood and fangs protruded from his mouth.

"You must be Kestrel, the Reaper's bouncer", said the cold-faced youth.

"And who would you be? Get out of here and don't waste my time, there is no way your getting inside", said the smirking vampire, circling 'Frost.

"I am Permafrost, the Wizard Hunter."

"HA! Another one pretending to be the mass murderer Permafrost. Look kid, see those bodies over there?", asked Kestrel pointing to a pile of teenager's corpses. "They also pretended to be Permafrost. Now, either you prove that you are who you think you are or I'll drink you dry."

"Fine", answered the sinister teen, unsheathing his demonic sword and decapitating the smirking vampire. "Prove enough for ya,Kestrel?", said 'Frost entering the bar.

Inside, all sorts of creatures and low-lives sat drinking, played poker or brawled. Many stared at the dual toned hared teenager as he sat at the bar.

"Hey, bartender! Get me a pint of Firewhisky", he said to the one-eyed bartender.

"Kestrel let you in? Who are you?", asked the bartender, with disgust in his voice. Pissed off beyond all believe, 'Frost grabbed the bartender by his shirt and pointed his Hell Raiser to his shirt. The swords cries caught the attention of everyone at the bar and they stared at the sword-welding teenager.

"Listen, you pathetic piece of crap! I am Permafrost and unless you want to suffer the same fate as your vampire friend I suggest you get me my damn drink! And leave the damn bottle! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS STARING AT! SHOW'S OVER!", yelled Permafrost and everyone resume doing whatever they were doing before, afraid of the boy's temper.

A while after he received his drink, a cloaked figure sat besides the boy. After getting himself a drink, the stranger addressed they young man next to him.

"So you are the great wizard hunter, Permafrost?", asked the cloaked man.

"Yes. Take off your cloak or this conversation is over", answered the dark child, still drinking his Firewhisky. The man complied and removed his cloak, revealing himself to be Lucius Malfoy.

"You killed my son, Permafrost", stated Lucius, staring at the boy with hateful eyes.

"I know. It was hilarious to hear your son scream like a little girl as I performed the torture curse on him. What are you doing here, Malfoy? Want me to reunite you with your beloved son?"

"No. I have a message for you, boy."

"Fire away then."

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you." Permafrost looked surprised for a moment, but quickly replaced his cold, wicked face and smirked at the Death Eater before him.

"So, you're master wants to meet me? Impress with my work, is he? Fine, when and where."

"Friday, three days from now, at Midday." Lucius then took a silver dagger out of his pocket and placed it into 'Frost's waiting hands. "This portkey will take you there. Just be sure to hold it when it activates. Remember Friday at 12:00 p.m." Just like that, the clearly pissed off dark wizard stood up, replaced his cloak and walked away from the smirking teenager behind him.

Around an hour later, yet another cloaked figure sat beside Permafrost. This one, however opted on taking what remained of the firewhisky instead of ordering his own drink.

"Ahh, delicious.", chirped the cloaked man.

"Nice of you to join me, Reaper", greeted the bored teenager.

"Well, saw your latest work. Nice! Anyways, will you be attending your meeting with Tom on Friday?"

"Yes, my friend. I believe I will."

Phew, done! Finally! It took me three whole hours to write all this stuff. Don't expect anymore chapters this long! Anyways, if you ask nicely, I just might. Well, Review!


	8. The Alliance

Well ladies and gentlemen (if their is a gentleman reviewing my story, I don't know), welcome to the next installment of Hell Raiser: The Pact. I'm so happy! And is all thanks to you people! Nearly 40 reviews! That would be more than all my other stories put together!

Usually I start thanking my reviewers, but not today! Story first, reviewers later. Tell me if you prefer it this way. I love to please people!

I promise I'll try to make this chapter as long as possible.

**Disclaimer:** Let me check my bank status, hmm $3.45. Nope, their is no way I own it!

**Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Last time:**

_Around an hour later, yet another cloaked figure sat beside Permafrost. This one, however opted on taking what remained of the firewhisky instead of ordering his own drink._

_"Ahh, delicious.", chirped the cloaked man._

_"Nice of you to join me, Reaper", greeted the bored teenager._

_"Well, saw your latest work. Nice! Anyways, will you be attending your meeting with Tom on Friday?"_

_"Yes, my friend. I believe I will."_

**Chapter 7: The Alliance **

Friday had finally arrived. Permafrost couldn't be more happier about it. The last two previews day had been completely uneventful, as he remained inside, pondering and planning exactly want to do at his little meeting with Voldemort. Getting out of bed, he walked out the room and towards the bathroom, where he prepared a warm bath. Once inside, he ran his plan over again inside his head.

'First of all I'm going to get rid of the bitch Lestrange and that pathetic, worthless coward, Pettigrew. I must impress Voldemort if I am to make it inside his little group. I have to make it. I want to make my revenge perfect; I want to know all his weak points and exploit them to my benefits, just like he did to me.'

Half an hour later, 'Frost got out his now cold bath and dressed in his room. This time he wore long, black, dress pants, a red button-up shirt, a black vest, a black jacket with its neck and the cuffs red, black, shiny dress shoes and a long, black, velvet cape. 'I look like a vampire. Oh well!', he pale one thought. He also wore two rings on his left eyebrow, one on his lip, three on each ear and one on his tongue.

It was almost time for the port key to activate. Permafrost sat sprawled out on his sofa, looking at the dagger which served at his ticket to the Dark Lord. For the first time, he noticed that a serpent was carved on the handle. It was made of silver, just like the rest of the dagger, but it had two small, yet extremely bright jades for eyes. The work was so exquisite, that he expected it to jump out of the dagger at anytime, since it seemed so real.

Finally, Midday arrived and 'Frost felt the familiar pulling on the navel as he was transported to his destination. He landed in front of a dark, large, mansion, which was surrounded by a dead forest and an incredibly thick fog. At the large, oak, front door where two cloaked figures waiting to escort him to Voldemort. Once inside, he was assaulted by the stench of decay and death. The whole place was dark; the only light came from a room at the end of the Entrance Hall. They walked into what seemed to be a large library, books (probably about Dark Magic) were neatly shelved and a roaring fire emanated from the fireplace. Every Death Eater was gathered inside the room; the all knelt in front of their Master, move that was copied by the boy's escorts.

Permafrost, on the other hand, looked Voldemort straight in the eyes, his stared full of definace. 'Who does this boy thinks he is! No one stares at Lord Voldemort that way and lives!', thought the enraged Dark Lord.

"Well, it is good to see that you made it safe into my home. Unfortunately, you don't seem to know your place. Good bye, Mr. Frost. AVADRA KEDAVRA!"

The curse hit Permafrost straight in the chest, shattering his body into a million pieces. Everyone present stared wide-eyed at the shards that laid on the floor, many wondering what the hell happening.

"Well, that was pathetic", said one Frost's escorts, taking of her cloak and revealing herself to be Bellatrix Lestrange. All the others mirrored her move. Peter Pettigrew walked towards the shards and picked on off the floor.

"I wonder what happened Master. What do you think happened to him?", asked the mouse-like man.

"He was too weak to withstand one of our Lord's attacks", said the female Death Eater, taking the shard out of Wormtail's hand. "Well, let's get on with the meeting then. He wasn't worthy enough to join us."

Just as the Death Eaters were about to leave the room, Permafrost's shards began pulsating. They elevated a few feet of the floor and the Ice King's voice was heard throughout the room. "Hey, fuckers! Look behind you!" Turning around, the shards shot out and impaled themselves into Bellatrix's and Peter's eyes. The shards melted and entered their bodies, freezing them little by little. The agonizing screams of the dying Death Eaters were joined in song by the cries of the Hell Raiser blade and the laughs of the demonic child. Their bodies turned blue as the temperature in them dropped and they fell to their knees. Then, without warning, ice spikes slashed from their insides through their eyes, ears, mouth, and every one of their organs, splashing blood all over the bookshelves, Death Eaters and fireplace, extinguishing the warm fire.

"LUMOS!", shouted the Dark Lord, illuminating the horrifying scene before him. The spikes in the corpses melted and ran all the way to the fireplace. Large blue flames erupted it, brighter that the fire before them. Evil cackle was heard from the flames and a young man walked out of the fire. He walked toward the once he had come out of, and stole the hearts of his victims. Smiling at the gaping Death Eaters, who watched his every move, he ate both hearts and liked the blood out of his hands.

"Ah, nothing but a snack after a good kill, wouldn't you agree Voldemort?", asked the boy, still savoring the lingering metallic taste in his mouth. Voldemort smiled at the blood drinking teen and gestured him to follow him. They walked outside the library into what seemed to be a torture chamber, by the dried blood and nail trails on the walls. The Dark Lord summoned two large leather chairs.

"I usually don't say this, but I must admit I'm impresses child. Why did you accepted my offer?", asked the Dark Lord starring Permafrost in the eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm not scared of you. You may be stronger than me, but my defence far surpasses that of any wizard ever. Besides, I like to kill. I love to hear them whimper and shriek, scream and yell. I love to see their pain, horror and/or fear stricken faces as I torture them to death. I love the smell, taste, feel and sight of blood, specially the sight of it as it pours out of an open wound. I just like to cause pain to others, like it was caused to me."

"Ahh, I see. I like you, kid. You remind me a lot of myself. I want you to join our ranks, become a Death Eater. You can kill, torture, maim and eat anyone you want."

"I can do that now. Why should I join you?"

"You have a lot of magic power, but cannot control all of it. That is why you use your ice elemental to kill. I can teach to control them."

"Hmm, very well. But I'm not wearing that tacky mark. I have my own." Permafrost stood up and unbutton his shirt, showing Voldemort the snake and ice tattoo on his chest.

"Not bad, child. You would make a great ruler one day. Very well, you got yourself a deal." And with that they shook hands, the same thoughts going through their heads. 'Excellent! My plan is going perfectly according to plan.'

Meanwhile, a large group watched the whole scene unfold through a large screen t.v. In front of it, a cloaked, Sirius-like man sat, eating popcorn and drinking beer. A red-headed woman and two black hared men walked up to Reaper, as he replayed Bellatrix's and Peter's death for the twelfth time.

"ENOUGH!", yelled the woman, scaring the shit out of the poor Grim, making him loose his popcorn.

"LILY! You made me loose all my popcorn!"

"Shut up, you! I want some explanations and I want them now. Why are we all here? How come we aren't at the After Life?" Reaper stood up at motioned for the others to be quiet before he began speaking.

"Well, the reason you are here is because I made a deal with a newlydead. I promised him that if he could kill Voldemort I would revive Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black and Cedric Diggory. As you all know, Voldemort is extremely powerful and that is my fault; the boy isn't strong enough to defeat him yet. I gave him a sword that steals a persons blood and magical energy, empowering the wilder. Unfortunately, the person has to be tortured and killed before either magic or blood is locked. Which is why you all had such nasty and painful death. But don't worry, if the boy makes it, you will be able to return to life."

"And if he isn't able?", asked James Potter staring at Reaper.

" You'll remain in Limbo for the rest of Eternity and the boy will be send to Hell to be tortured and raped forever. Nothing big", answered Reaper, smiling brightly at James.

"NOTHING REALLY! ARE YOU INSANE! WHO WAS THE IDIOT THAY ACCEPTED THE DAMNED DEAL!", yelled a hysterical Sirius Black, shacking Reaper.

"Harry.", answered a voice from the crowed, which made Lily, James and Sirius look back.

"REMUS!"

"Yes, he told me himself before he killed me. He also says Hi to you guys", answered the werewolf. A disturbing silence reign over them for a few minutes, before someone grabbed Reaper by his cloaked and hit him very hard on the head.

"YOU SEND MY BABY TO A SUICIDAL MISSION, YOU ASSHOLE!", yelled an enraged Lily.

"I didn't; he CHOSE to do it. It was either that or an eternal torture from the Dursleys. He killed them and Vernon killed him. So don't get mad at me! Pray that he makes it. He has a little over 5 months to finish his end of the bargain and yes, there is a time limit. I'm sorry, but it has to be done."

Everyone stared back at the television screen, looking at the wicked smile on Permafrost' face all thinking the same question: 'How can Harry Potter be inside that cold blooded murderer?'

Well that's it! Now it's time to thank my wonderful reviewers!

**The Plot Bunny Whisperer: **Here is more. Hey! What happened with the quotes! I like the quotes.

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: **I hope this chapter is long, I really don't know. Hope you like!

**ShatteredxDream:** REALLY! You haven't! THIS IS GREAT! I hope you like!

**spinnerofdark: **Your question has been answered, my friend.

**Dreema Azaleia Wingblade:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do u really sound like a drag queen without your voice? Better review Ming Ming.

**GoddessMoonLady: **I know my grammar isn't the best. You see, I'm Puerto Rican, my main language is Spanish and even though I know how to speak English very well, I am awful at writing it. Now that I think about it, I'm also bad at writing in Spanish. Oh well! Glad you like it.

**Voldemort'sPrincess: **Read above for the excuse about my grammar, .. I mean explanation. Anyways, I'm glad you like Permafrost and the story. That's what I really care about.

**HarrySlytherinson: **Since you couldn't wait, here is the update!

Anyway, I want to ask you people for a favor. REVIEW! I'm hoping to have at least 50 reviews for my birthday next week. Pretty please?


	9. The Dark Lord's Heir

Here I am, once again, with another chapter. I might not be able to thank my reviewers personally, since I haven't been able to check my e-mail. My modem won't work and my friend's computer won't open gmail! I'm mad. Wait! My brilliant mind just thought of something! I just need to check my story for the reviews! I don't need gmail! Brilliant me!

Okay, let me check… This damn think is so slow! Yeah I did it! I got my reviews! WOW! 45! You make this poor authoress so very happy! cries out of happiness any who….

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA**Yeah, you like! Yes it does make me fell warm and fuzzy... Blood drool Huh? Sorry. One question, how do you pronounce your name?

**Xenia Marvolo**I will be trying to update twice a week and I'm trying to make it as long as possible. I am very happy that you like!

**Voldemort'sPrincess**No problem. But, actually, there is no slash between Harry and Voldemort; they have a father/son relationship. But, if you want, I can write a story about them together for you, but mind that it would me my first slash fic (Harry Potter related) and it wouldn't be that great, I think. Actually, that will be my next project! A slash fic between Voldemort and Harry! Sorry, for some reason I'm writing everything I'm thinking.

**The Plot Bunny Whisperer**YEAh, QUOTES! Me very happy right now. Have I told you I'm obsessed with funny quotes? Any ways, thanks!

**Batsutousai**Thanks! And really thank you for wishing me a Happy Birthday, even though it's next Wednesday.

**spinnerofdark**: Of course they're dead. I can't stand them. They just had to go. And I'm as happy as you are.

Well, that's it See ya later. Wait! I haven't wrote the story! Stupid cold doesn't let me sleep or think.

**Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 8: The Dark Lord's Heir**

Voldemort led Permafrost back to the library, where the Death Eaters still stared at the corpses on the floor.

"You still haven't cleaned those two off the floor? They are worth nothing, not now not ever! Lestrange, remove your wife's worthless body of the floor and Snape move Pettigrew", said Voldemort, gliding to his chair by the fire.

Both pale males moved to carry out their Masters orders. As they were getting closer, an ice wall appeared on their way, keeping them from reaching their target. An icy laugh was heard behind them, which made them shiver out of fear.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not done with them. Their hearts were only a snack; I'll have the rest of them for dinner", said a smirking 'Frost, freezing the dead ones' bodies entirely. Many Death Eaters shuddered from the boys words. Even Voldemort was surprised. No one had ever made all hi followers tremble in fear like that, just him. He had found a much better job for the Ice Cold Killer.

"Well done, Permafrost. The only other person that has ever made them shudder with fear has been me. I am rather impress with your overall performance", said the Dark Lord addressing the teen. "My faithful Death Eaters, I have an announcement to make. I have come to a decision regarding my succession. As you all know, I have been searching for an heir, someone worthy of taking my place when I have left this world, someone fit to lead you all toward a glorious future. For a moment, I had thought of choosing the Malfoy boy, seeing that the younger generation, the future of my organization, follows his every command and since they are all dead, that doesn't really matter anymore.

But recently I have seen the actions of a far more praiseworthy successor, a successor whose name strikes fear in the hearts of ALL wizards, including you, my Death Eaters. He is a cold-hearted murderer, who seems to enjoy massacring and torturing as much, if not more that I. My new heir shall be Permafrost."

Every one in the room, gasped in surprise; one Death Eater even fainted. Disgusted with his follower's weakness, Voldemort raised his wand to kill him, but a pale hand stopped him from cursing the poor fool.

"Please, My Lord, let me play with him before you kill him", said the cruel-hearted child, making the Dark Lord smile.

"Very well, my child; he's all yours."

Permafrost levitated the poor fool and took him to the torture chamber. Finally, after several minutes of silence, one of the Death Eaters gathered up enough courage to confront their Master.

"My Lord, how can you accept that boy as you heir? He destroyed our future by murdering our children! Hell, we don't even know if he is a Pureblood! He doesn't deserve to be your heir!", yelled Malfoy Sr. at his Master, greatly annoying him.

"First, CRUCIO! Lucius, who I choose or not to follow in my footsteps is none of your business; your problem is that you're mad because he killed your son. Your son may had been purer than Permafrost, but the Ice Prince, as my heir shall be know, is far more suitable to be my successor that your son ever was! You've seen him in action! Do you honestly think that your son could have killed half the people that Permafrost has in the same time? Do you think he could have shed as much blood or torture as many victims for so long? I don't believe he could. Even you are afraid of him!", said the Dark Lord, lifting the Cruciatus curse. "Do any of you have anything else to argument?", he asked staring at the rest of his followers, who shook their heads, fearful of their Master's reaction. "Good."

After several minutes, of a rather uncomfortable silence, a loud belch was heard from the door. Permafrost stood at the door, his mouth, fingers, and the front of his clothes covered in blood. He smiled smugly as he licked his fingers clean.

"Sorry, Voldy, I couldn't resist eating him. Hey, I was hungry! Mmm, he tasted pretty good. But I left you his heart, if you want him", said the Ice Prince, holding a heart in his bloody hand.

"No, my child, you keep it. I thought you were going to torture him?"

"I did. I ate him alive."

"Disgusting", said a Death Eater. Permafrost pointed his sword at the Death Eater, who happened to be Severus Snape, but was stopped by a hand lowering his sword.

"No, Permafrost. Lesson number one: Torture, not kill, your most powerful and influential followers", said Voldemort.

"Okay. CRUCIO!" The man screamed in pain as his body twisted into naturally impossible positions. The Dark Lord's cruel laughter echoed throughout the mansion, awaking the demonic sword's tortured wails. After nearly a half-hour of excruciating pain, the Ice Prince lifted the torture curse from Severus Snape.

"Good. Now to become my heir there are several things that you must learn. Like for example, you need to learn diplomacy, since you will have to deal with several different races. You need manners, judging by your little entrance. You must learn potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. And of course you will learn the Dark Arts and some magic and weapon dueling. I want you to be prepared for anything that may come your way. Lucius, you will teach him diplomacy and manners, Severus, you deal with the potions and defense and I will work with the Dark Arts and dueling." The Dark Lord walked to his heir's chosen professors and looked at them straight in the yes. "I don't want you to go easy on him, but if you seriously harm him or abuse of your power I'll give such torture that you will wish that Permafrost had eaten you alive", threatened the Dark Lord.

Over the course of the next two months, Permafrost suffered under the intense training of Snape, Malfoy and Voldemort. He had gotten burn, hit, slashed, stabbed, hexed and curse. He suffered through the Imperius and Cruciatus curse, casted by Voldemort himself. But none the less he was ready.

From Snape he had learned how to brew several horrible potions, which did everything from liquidating your organs to burning the drinker from the inside out (Very horrible ways to die, if you ask me.) and he learned how to brew Veritaserum, excellent for interrogating possible traitors. Snape also taught him about all sorts of Dark Creatures, especially werewolves and vampires, which were allies of them in the war and how to fight of the Unforgivables. Lucius Malfoy, who spent half his time smacking the boy every time he did something wrong, taught him proper behavior and how to treat and behave in front of different races. He also educated him in making deals and alliances with such races.

But the hardest training came from the Dark Lord himself. It was also the one who taught him the most. Making a mistake before Voldemort was severely punished. Voldemort taught him every Dark spell, curse and ritual ever invented, his favorites of course being blood rituals. 'Frost became an expert in the Unforgivables; even though he had yet to kill a person with the Avada Kedavra (He had an impressive collection of preserve rat corpses in his room though.). He also learned how to dual, magically and with swords.

Voldemort was extremely pleased with his successor's progress; Permafrost had become an even greater heir that he had ever imagined. He had become stronger, more agile and even crueler, if possible. The Dark Lord walked to the Ice Prince's room and knocked on the boy's door. Rustling was heard inside and Permafrost emerged from the room, wearing black robes with his mark in blood red embroidered at the back. He held his blood red Death Eater mask on his hand and he knelt before his Master.

"Good Evening, My Lord. What may I do for you tonight?", asked Permafrost, greeting him.

"My boy, the time has come for your initiation", answered the Dark Lord. "Stand up and follow me."

The Ice prince stood up and silently walked behind Voldemort. He led the boy to a dark room which held an altar lid with red and black candles. In the middle, chained to the altar, was a little girl of no more that 7 years of age. Once the Dark Lord and his heir were standing next to the girl, the rest of the Death Eaters entered the room, each wearing their white mask and black robes.

"We are gathered here tonight, to officially present my successor, Permafrost, The Ice Prince, to you my followers", said the Dark Lord. He then turned around to face Permafrost. "But first, you must pass one final test. See this little child? You must torture and murder this child, using the Unforgivables." Behind his mask, Permafrost stared dumbfounded at his Master. He walked in front of the little girl and looked into her tear-stained face.

"Please, mister, don't hurt me. Please", pleaded the little girl, but her please fell into deaf ears.

"CRUCIO!"

'Frost's curse stroked the girl in her heart, making her scream and twist in pain. After a few minutes of torture, Permafrost lifted the curse from the little child. He then again pointed his hand at the girl.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The small child died instantly, her little body hitting the floor with a soft thud. Permafrost stabbed the girl's body with his hellish sword, draining it of its magical energy and blood. Voldemort applauded his heir's work and soon he was joined by his followers.

"This is my heir, your Master. You are to treat him with the same respect as you treat me. Whatever he says, goes, unless I say otherwise", said the Dark Lord, addressing his Death Eaters. He then turned to his successor and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Well done, my son. You have made me proud."

"I aim to please you father."

Well, I am done. I have nothing important to say right now, just that I have to go study for a test this after noon. See ya and review. And don't say it; I know this chapter is crap. Sorry, I'm sickly.


	10. A Meeting of Old Friends

Well, people, here is another chapter of my beloved story. Today is September 28, my BIRTHDAY! YES, I'M FINALLY 19! I'm so happy! And you have made this day special; I have 54 reviews! You like it; you really, really like it!

Anyways, I have something to tell you all: counting this chapter, there are eight chapters left of the first part of this story. Yes, there is a sequel and it will be called **Hell Raiser II: The Struggle.  **I will start writing it after I'm done with a story I promised to a friend of mine, Ming Ming, for her birthday last month. It's a humor/romance story featuring Hermione/Harry/Draco pairing. I'll explain this later.

Anyways, I'll thank my reviewers in the end or I'll never start.

**Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

Chapter 9: A Meeting of Old Friends

"_Good Evening, My Lord. What may I do for you tonight?", asked Permafrost, greeting him._

"_My boy, the time has come for your initiation", answered the Dark Lord. "Stand up and follow me."_

_The Ice prince stood up and silently walked behind Voldemort. He led the boy to a dark room which held an altar lid with red and black candles. In the middle, chained to the altar, was a little girl of no more that 7 years of age. Once the Dark Lord and his heir were standing next to the girl, the rest of the Death Eaters entered the room, each wearing their white mask and black robes._

"_We are gathered here tonight, to officially present my successor, Permafrost, The Ice Prince, to you my followers", said the Dark Lord. He then turned around to face Permafrost. "But first, you must pass one final test. See this little child? You must torture and murder this child, using the Unforgivables." Behind his mask, Permafrost stared dumbfounded at his Master. He walked in front of the little girl and looked into her tear-stained face._

"_Please, mister, don't hurt me. Please", pleaded the little girl, but her please fell into deaf ears._

"_CRUCIO!"_

'_Frost's curse stroked the girl in her heart, making her scream and twist in pain. After a few minutes of torture, Permafrost lifted the curse from the little child. He then again pointed his hand at the girl._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The small child died instantly, her little body hitting the floor with a soft thud. Permafrost stabbed the girl's body with his hellish sword, draining it of its magical energy and blood. Voldemort applauded his heir's work and soon he was joined by his followers._

"_This is my heir, your Master. You are to treat him with the same respect as you treat me. Whatever he says, goes, unless I say otherwise", said the Dark Lord, addressing his Death Eaters. He then turned to his successor and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders._

"_Well done, my son. You have made me proud."_

"_I aim to please you father."_

A group of stunned souls stared at Reaper's big screen TV as he replayed these same images over and over again. Many were disgusted and enraged at their 'hero's' abominable acts. They couldn't believe they not only joined the Death Eaters and became the Dark Lord's Heir, but he killed a young girl using the Avada Kedavra curse. Lily Evans cried grief-stricken on her husbands shoulders, unable to believe what her son had just done.

"James, how could he do something like that? He tortured and killed that little girl with the Unforgivables!", said Lily between sobs.

"Calm down, Lily. He did it to get Voldemort's trust; he isn't truly evil. Besides he drew in the girl's blood and energy so she'll be brought back to life! Don't worry about a thing", said James to his wife.

"Yes, that's true, but he still used the Avada Kedavra curse on her. He made Voldemort stronger! What was he thinking!", yelled Sirius Black, slamming his fist on the TV, waking Reaper from his stupor.

"Enough! Stop yelling and slamming your fists on my television, Black! You want to know what he was thinking, I'll go find out", said the Reaper standing from his chair and walking straight into his TV, appearing and sitting inside Permafrost's room. Everyone stared at Reaper through the television completely dumbfounded.

"Remus, how does he do that?", asked Sirius.

"I don't know, Sirius. I don't know", answered Remus staring wide-eyed at the screen.

Permafrost walked silently beside his new father. His mind played his initiation ceremony again and again, specially the little girl's last breath. He walked in a trance all the way to his room, when his father's voice woke him from his day dream.

"My prince, what bothers you? You do not feel sorry for taking that young mudblood's life, do you?", asked the Dark Lord to his son.

"Sorry? Of course not father! It's just that using the Killing Curse to murder my victims is not my style. It's not bloody enough; they die to quickly, their suffering diminished. The Cruciatus Curse is a whole other thing, though. Do you understand, father?"

"Yes, I do. I will make you a deal: as long as the rest of your followers use the Killing Curse, you may kill your victims any way your heart pleases."

'Any way? Hmm… All that blood, the screams, the torture, the snacks. My mind boggles with all the possibilities', thought Permafrost, with a wicked smile on his face. "Very well father, we have a deal, father. It is late; I wish to rest."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. We have to make plans; the only thing in the way of complete control of the Wizarding World is the Ministry of Magic and its time they are taken care of. Sleep and rest; it will be a very tiring day tomorrow."

Voldemort hugged Permafrost quickly and left to his own chambers. The Ice Prince smirked at the Dark Lord and entered his room. He was greeted by the seemingly angry Reaper.

"Well, it has been a while since our last meeting, Reaper. What may I do for you, tonight?" asked Permafrost, sitting on a black, leather chair.

"What do you think you are doing! You're supposed to kill Voldemort, not become his heir and/or son! You're mother is very distress with all you actions and everyone else is very disappointed", yelled Reaper at the young man. The Ice Prince stood from his chair and grabbed Reaper by his throat.

"What do you she's distress and disappointed! You told them about all this!", asked the pissed off Permafrost.

"No, they saw it. I have a big screen TV in Limbo. Now can you let go off my throat, I can't breathe", answered Reaper, blue on the face. Permafrost dropped him, but still glared at him.

"Since when!"

"Since we made the deal."

"Oh. Look, I wasn't planning on becoming Voldemort's heir. I just wanted to get his trust."

"That worked extremely well, don't you think?", said Reaper sarcastically.

"I know. I had to kill that little girl, I had no other choice. She is with you, right?", asked 'Frost worried.

"Yes, she's there. She'll be back. But why didn't you drew in Pettigrew's and Lestrange's power?"

"Simple. They do not deserve to come to life. They were given a second chance and they turned back to their master. Pettigrew killed my parents by betraying them and Lestrange killed my godfather. Do you believe they deserve to live?", asked Permafrost, looking Reaper in the eyes.

"No, I think that they belong an Eternity in Limbo as well. Now, answer me this. Why the Hell do you eat people? That is so revolting." Permafrost laughed slightly at the Reaper's face of disgust.

"Have you ever tried human flesh? No? Try it, you will like it. It is very tender and soft. And there is nothing better to down it with than warm, velvety, human blood. Man, it makes my mouth water", said the Ice Prince with a dazed smile on his face. "Anyways, Reaper, don't worry about a thing. I will kill Voldemort before my time is done and I will bring my family and friends back to life."

"Good! I was beginning to think you had fallen into the Dark Side." Permafrost just looked strangely at Reaper, but he just sighed.

"Reaper, don't EVER watch Star Wars AGAIN."

"Yeah, sorry. Well, I leave you to your plans my friend and remember, you have three months left."

Reaper stood up from 'Frost's bed and disappeared through a vortex on the floor. The Ice Prince changed into a pair of black sweatpants and jumped on his bed.

'They may be able to see my actions, but not my thoughts. They still haven't figured out my plans. Idiots, they will regret underestimating and over trusting the Ice King!' thought Permafrost smirking as he fell into beautiful, blood-filled dreams.

Well, I'm done! I know THIS chapter is crap. Any ways… time to talk to my faithful reviewers that have made my B-day so special.

The Plot Bunny Whisperer: Really! Me want quotes! Anyways… here is more! And remember the quotes.

Batsutousai: Yes, me better now! And yeah, my whole family caught that damn cold. Anyways, me glad you like!

dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: I know, I know. But I can't always kill people in all the chapters. Sighs Trust me, I love the blood, gore, and murders. That's my favorite part of the whole story. But don't worry, I promise the end will be very bloody!

lilime7Fae: I know he is weird. He won't live for long though. I'm glad that you liked the story.

Never Odd Or eveN: I'm glad you like the plot! It came to me in a dream… and here is the update.

spinnerofdark: Don't worry, he will be reunited with his family, eventually. But for know, he won't. If he is reunited with them, the story would end and this is too soon.

Voldemort'sPrincess: REALLY? You'll read this story? cries like an idiot I'm so happy! I didn't want to lose a reviewer! And don't worry, I promise you I will write a Voldemort/Harry slash story!

Xenia Marvolo: Thank You! So that's what's missing… I was planning in unleashing the whole thing in the end. I'm glad that you like the story so far.

GoddessMoonLady: I know! evil grin And by the way, they tasted like chicken milano, so says Permafrost himself. Yep yep. Thank you so much for the support.

Another thing that I must say is that I won't be able to update twice a week anymore. My modem is crap and I have to wait for Ming Ming to stay in my house to get use her laptop. So thank Ming Ming for her laptop. I will be updating on Wednesday or Thursday. I apologize as well for the shortness of the chapter.

Well, good bye and REVIEW!


	11. Planning the Last Strike

Well, people I'm back. I apologize for not updating sooner. As you know, my modem has died; after seven years he has moved on. Not only that, but my telephone company "interrupted" my phone service. Okay, so my parents didn't pay. IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

Anyways, I found someplace to write my new chapters! I shall be updating on Sundays, since my wonderful is loaning me her computer these day!

Thank my Aunt.

Anyways, time to thank reviewers!

dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Yes, very very very very deep incide. Anyways, I'm afraid to say that there isn't any blood in this chapter, but it will give you an idea of all that will be shed in future ones!

spinnerofdark: Yes and no, you'll see soon enough! My dreams give lots of inspiration.

The Plot Bunny Whisperer: I'm glad you like and don't forget the quotes. I NEED those quotes!

lilime7Fae: Is that so? Then here is the update! As of what he is getting, he is getting his family back and oh so much more! You'll see!

Batsutousai-too: Yes, I am making a promise to write a Harry/Voldemort store. Heck, the wheels in my head are already twirling around. But that's for later, along with Hell Raiser III. Yes, there is a third part. Like I said, dreams give me ideas!

GoddessMoonLady: Well, I most say you are somewhere there with the Frost family thing, but not quite what I'm thinking and yes, they will want to be with him again.

ApocSM: YOU THINK SO! GRACIAS! Hey, do you actually speak spanish? Where are you from? I most know!

Well, here is the chapter!

**Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 10: Planning the Last Strike**

The next day, Permafrost was rudely awakened by someone savagely pounding at his door.

"Young Master Frost, your Father asks for your presence at the Breakfast table in half an hour and afterwards at the War Room (a.k.a. the Dungeons) to plan the final strike", said Lucius Malfoy, still pounding at the door.

Yawning, Frost got out of bed and took a quick shower, finally waking him from his dreams. He got out and dressed in another set of robes, identical to the ones he wore the previous night. He looked at himself in his floor-length mirror and cringed at his reflection.

"I can't wait for the time to kill father arrives. These robes are horrendous! I highly prefer my leather pants and jackets."

The Ice Prince sighed and made his way to the dining room. Inside where all the most trusted Death Eaters; Voldemort sat at the head of the table. Only one chair remained empty, right next to the Dark Lord himself. After Frost sat, several house elves brought dozen of plates filled with food for the Death Eaters to enjoy. Everyone waited for the Dark Lords, Voldemort and Permafrost, to fill their plates and then they ate.

Conversations were carried out by everyone at the table, everyone except Permafrost. Concerned, Voldemort addressed his son.

"Frost, is something bothering?"

"Huh? No, father. I'm just thinking about the Ministry takeover. I want to have something important to say when you ask."

"Good Boy, brilliant! You will make a great Dark Lord when the time arrives."

'You have no idea', thought the Ice Prince, smirking lightly at Voldemort's words.

Half an hour later, after everyone finished their breakfast, Voldemort and Frost led their elite group of followers to the War Room, where several long tables where set and all the lesser Death Eaters were already seated. After walking up to the Head Table, the Elites and Lords sat.

"Good Morning, my faithful followers. As you already know, today we shall plan our greatest and most important attack. We shall destroy the Ministry of Magic and, in doing so, finally taking over Britain, and soon after, the World. If you have any ideas or thoughts, I want you to speak out. If you say anything stupid, though, you will be tortured. Are clear?", asked the Dark Lord, eyeing everyone in the room maliciously. Everyone nodded, knowing better than to mess with their Lord.

"Good! Let's begin. Who is brave enough to speak first?"

"I would like to, my Lord." Said Lucius Malfoy.

"Go ahead, Lucius."

"My Lord, we will need higher numbers to attack the Ministry successfully."

"I agree, my Lord. If we were to attack using only our present number followers we are most likely to lose", added Severus Snape.

"They bring out a very good and crucial point, Father. You know, there is a large number of inmates in Azkaban that, given the right incentive, would more than likely follow your every command. Also, I believe that a lot of extra brute force and destructive power is needed in our attack. It will scare not only the British wizards, but the entire Global Wizard community as well. THINK OF ALL THE BLOOD, GORE, DEATH AND DECAY!", said Permafrost, getting lost in his thought. Voldemort considered this words and after a few minutes nodded his agreement.

"I believe the three of you are right. We will need higher numbers and far more force, not magical but physical. What and/or who do you think would be easily manipulated in becoming a Death Eater or join us in our cause, besides the Azkaban inmates?" asked Voldemort. Karkaroff, once again a loyal Death Eater, spoke tentatively.

"My Lord, I believe I know who. Most of the Drumstrang students are loyal supporters of your cause. They have been trained and have been awaiting the chance to join your ranks ever since your return to power. They are brave and very talented. Also, I know Viktor will be easily manipulated into becoming one of your Death Eaters."

"Hold it, do you mean Viktor Krum, the Quidditch player?". Asked Permafrost, staring Karkaroff in the eyes, who became rather nervious..

"Ye…ah…"

"How many students are we counting with?", asked the Dark Lord.

"Over 100 students, My Lord."

"Hmm.. over 100 young souls. They will do great for you own group of followers, my son, don't you think so?"

"Yes, father. I agree."

"Very well, Karkaroff. Find them and bring them here. With them and the Azkaban inmates there will be around 500 Death Eaters. That should do for our magical strength, but we still need more power." Greyback, who had been thinking the whole time, stood up from his chair and addressed Voldemort.

"My Lord, what about us werewolves? Most of us can do magic and we are stronger and far more savage than any human. I know the Lord of Werewolves, he despises the Ministry of Magic and he is willing to join you and the Young Master. You have our support."

"Perfect, there we have power. Is this enough for you, Permafrost?", asked the Dark Lord to his son, who didn't seem satisfied.

"I still think we need more power. Remember, we don't only want to destroy the Ministry, but terrify every single wizard in the world for an easier takeover. In other words, we most scare the shit out of everyone, pardon my expression."

"It is pardon, very well. What do you have in mind then?"

"Vampires and Dragons. There is more than enough destructive force with them on board, combined with the werewolves savageness and our Death Eaters' cunningness, our victory, along with complete World domination is as good as ours. Just imagine, blood EVERYWHERE! Dismembered body parts everywhere you look, the fear in their faces, their screams of pain! Shredded and scourged bodies impaled in the remains of the Ministry of Magic. Thinking about it makes my mouth water."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at their Young Master's words. Nods and murmurs of approval echoed through the room. Even Lucius and Severus seemed impressed with the boy's ideas. Voldemort smiled at the brilliantness of his son.

"Amazing, not even I had thought about dragons. Vampires yes, but not dragons", he thought. "Good thinking, Permafrost, truthfully a Dark Lord's Heir. We shall convince the Lord of Vampires, Azarius and the Lord of Dragons, Scourge to lend us their powerful armies in exchange of their freedom from Wizarding Slaying laws. Yes, I believe they will aid our cause nicely. Like I said, Fenrir, you will bring Lord Alpha to us, Lucius, I believe you know Lord Azarius so you get him here and Severus, you know where the Dragon Lord resides, so you fetch him. The rest of you shall breakout the Azkaban inmates; you have a month, the same time of our next meeting."

The Dark Lord stood up and left the room, the Ice Prince following his steps. Voldemort looked back at his son and addressed him.

"Frost, your performance today was exceptionally impressing. I now have no doubt in my mind that I have chosen the right heir. You have made your father proud", he said and hugged his son. He left, leaving a disgusted Frost behind.

'Pathetic, he is getting weak. His weakness shall be his downfall and my opportunity to kill him.'

Well, people me done for this chapter. And I have news! Hell Raiser will have three parts: Hell Raiser: The Pact, Hell Raiser II: The Stand, and Hell Raiser III: Vengeance. Neither part two nor three have been written but are roughly planned. I should begin posting part two, along with another story called "The Boy is Mine" (finally, eh Ming-Ming) either December 10 or 17.

Anyways, read and review please!


	12. The Last Alliance

Well, people, here is the next chapter. Please forgive any mistakes. I'm writing pretty fast here since I'm in the University and I have class in two hours. Any who…

I'll write the thank yous in the end if I have time; if not, in the next update.

**Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 11: The Last Alliance**

Two weeks after the planning stage of his last strike was done, Voldemort sat quietly in his library, waiting for his minions to arrive. Lucius, Fenrir and Severus had all managed to complete their tasks and had planned a meeting between the four Lords and the Young Master. The Ice Prince in question was also in the library, reading a book about the Vampire culture and history. Voldemort stared at his son, intrigued at his concentration in said book.

"Frost, why do you read that book?", asked the Dark Lord.

"Simple, Father. I don't want to say and/or do something stupid to the Vampire Lord. The Werewolf and Dragon Lords have nothing against me, but I have already killed a vampire before, for no apparent reason, mostly", answered 'Frost.

"Well, you have a problem then, my son and you must handle it yourself. I can't help you this time."

"Don't worry, Father, I have everything under control."

A few hours later, the three Lords arrived, brought by the three Death Eaters. Voldemort stood up and greeted his three guests; Permafrost mimicked his moves.

Alpha, the Werewolf Lord was a man around his early 50's, with mid back brown and gray hair and bright blue eyes; he wore tight black pants, a blue button up shirt and a leather jacket. Scourge, the Dragon Lord, was in his early 40, had short, spiky, black and green hair and stunning red eyes; he wore dragon-hide boots and jacket, a green dress shirt and brown pants. Azarius, the Vampire Lord was the youngest looking of them all; he looked no older than 30 years old. He had thigh-long brown hair and bright, glow-in-the-dark green eyes. He wore black dress pants, tie and jacket and a red shirt. The three of them greeted back and sat down.

"Welcome. I believe we all would like to get started here, do you agree?", asked the Dark Lord.

"Yes, that would be all right. But before that, answer me this. Is this boy, your heir, the same Permafrost that killed my husband, Kestrel?", asked the Vampire Lord.

"Was he the Reaper's bouncer?", also asked 'Frost.

"Yes, he worked there. So you did killed him then!", Azarius yelled, standing up and grabbing the Ice Prince by his neck. "You killed him, you took my husband from me, and you took my children's father from them! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart right now." Azarius let go slightly at 'Frost's neck, enough for him to speak

"I understand that you are mad at me. If I had known that, I wouldn't have killed him. I got carried away, I couldn't control my bloodlust. Trust me; I couldn't even control myself from killing those I loved. I know how you and your children feel. For taking your beloved's life, I humbly ask for your forgiveness. Right now, we must put our differences aside, Lord Azarius. Our alliance will allow vampire kind to walk freely among the world, without fear from being slain by wizards" said Permafrost, trying to reason with the enraged vampire. Azarius let go off Frost and sat down.

"Just because we have common goals, the destruction of the Ministry of Magic, doesn't mean I'll ever forgive you for murdering Kestrel."

Silence rained among the occupants of the room. 'Frost coughed and panted, trying to regain his breath. 'That was a close one. Must remember that I'm supposed to kill Voldemort, not get killed by a vampire.' thought the Ice Prince. Voldemort cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"Well, now that we have all lost our anger, let us begin. As you all know, I have been working arduously to take control of the Wizarding World. Before, there several wizards and witches, the Order of the Phoenix, their leader Albus Dumbledore and, of course, the Chosen One, Harry Potter, in the way of my glorious invasion. But now, thanks to Permafrost's bloodlust, all my enemies are gone. The only thing standing in the way of my takeover is the Ministry of Magic. A plan has already been prepared to destroy the British Ministry and your aid is crucial for its success."

"What exactly is the plan, Voldemort?", asked Scourge.

"Why don't I let my heir answer that? After all, it was his idea to for this alliance and I believe it should be him to discuss it", answered the Dark Lord.

"Well, we plan a total annihilation of the Ministry building. We want to cause as much destruction, mayhem and bloodshed as possible. We want to scare the Wizarding community so bad, that our global conquest will be a cinch. All you have to do is lend us your armies and let them kill as many Ministry employees as they want. Let them slash them, dice them, make their heads roll, charbroil their bodies; let there be death, plague and decay and stain the rivers with the blood of your enemies. Let your people feast on the flesh of those that have belittle, ridiculed, mock, and hunted you for centuries. Let the streets be adorned with the blood and bodies of your enemies", said Permafrost, a lustful look shining in his eyes. The Lords stared at the boy's speech.

"Well, he certainly has a very picturesque imagination", said Alpha, still wide-eyed.

"I like the sound of that, though", added the Dragon Lord.

"What's in it for us?", asked the still reluctant vampire.

"Besides the All-You-Can-Eat buffet?", asked the Ice Prince.

"Forgive him; he has a strange fetish with the taste of human blood and flesh. Anyways, if you help us, when I rule the Wizarding World, all the laws against your kinds will be nullified. There will be no werewolf, vampire and/or dragon slaying ever again", answered Voldemort.

"And will this deal stand after your death and your Heir takes over the throne?", asked the suspicious Lord Azarius.

"Of course; the deal will be signed in blood", answered the Ice Prince.

"So it's a Blood Pact then? To break one will get you great repercussions. Now we are talking!" said Alpha.

"Do we have a deal then?", asked the Dark Lord. All of the ones present nodded.

"Very well then, let's sign the pact." A long piece of parchment and a quill dipped in red ink floated in front of Voldemort and as he spoke, his words where written on the parchment.

_'By these means, I Alpha, Lord of Werewolves, I Scourge, Lord of Dragons and I Azarius, Lord of Vampires, give Lord Voldemort control over our armies to use in his Ministry Invasion, in exchange of the abolition of all laws against dragons, werewolves and vampires. This alliance will continue after the death of Lord Voldemort, in which cause, his successor, the Ice Prince, Permafrost, would take his place and the pact continue. _

_This pact is signed by blood and cannot be nullified until after the parties have passed away, in which case the new rulers will sign a new pact. In the event one of the parties brake his word signed here in blood, he shall die a painful death by liquidation of the organs and instant combustion. _

_Signed _

_Lord Voldemort_

_Lord Azarius_

_Lord Scourge _

_Lord Alpha _

_Ice Prince Permafrost_

"And so, the alliance of dragons, vampires, werewolves and wizards has been forged. Now no one can stand in my way for world domination", said the Dark Lord Voldemort, laughing darkly. Frost looked disgusted at his Father's antics.

'Pathetic, soon my time will come. You will rue the day you messed with Permafrost the Ice King.'

Soon after, the Lords where instructed the time and day of the attack. Before he left, Frost stopped the Vampire Lord to have a talk.

"What do you want, boy?", asked the disgruntled Azarius.

"I know that you hate me for killing your mate, but I can give him back to you", answered Frost. Azarius stared wide-eyed at the boy's statement. "I know it sounds impossible, but I can do it. I swear that after Voldemort is dead, I will bring your mate back to life."

"That could take decades."

"Not quite. Voldemort will die after the Ministry Invasion."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I will kill him. Don't tell anything to anyone and your mate will be back. You do want your mate back, right?" asked the Ice Prince.

"Yes, I do. You have my word; I will tell nothing to anyone and you will bring my mate back to life and if you don't, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Don't worry, Lord Azarius, you have my word. In a few months your mate will be alongside you and your children."

Well that's the end! Now for the thanks!

dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Oh, don't worry about Reaper, he will be there and of course the part of them coming back to live will be included. And don't worry about Lily, she won't be suffering for long.

The Plot Bunny Whisperer: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Funny quotes! Me like them! More!

Dreema Azaleia Wingblade: Exactly! No ones there! AND IT WAS ABOUT TIME YOU REVIEWED AND READ MY UPDATES!

Chir: Yes, he has lost all his pride. Too bad, though.

ShatteredxDream: HERE IS THE UPDATE! Hey, where did you go, huh? Can you tell me? Please oh please oh please?

spinnerofdark: Almost there… you almost guessed it. So close….

fudgebaby: Thanks. I'm glad you think so!

GoddessMoonLady: I'm glad you think so. "The Boy Is Mine" is a story that I will be writing along with "Hell Raiser II: The Stand". It's a humor/romance story between Hermione/Harry/Draco. Hermione and Draco will do anything to get Harry's attention and love. Problem is Harry is completely oblivious to it. It is a story I promised to one of my best friends, Ming Ming, or as she is know to reviewers and writers Dreema Azaleia Wingblade.

Well I'm done. And people, I have bad news. I will be leaving on November 1 to the U.S. Virgin Islands, as part of an investigation group. I will be gone for two weeks. So don't expect any updates for two weeks. I will try to post one more update before I go, though. Wish me good luck!

And REVIEW!


	13. The Army of Darkness

Well, people, from now on, you'll have to check your e-mails to see if I answer your reviews! Why, you may ask yourselves? I LIKE IT! Someone wrote to me a reply and I loved it! And, at the very least, I have enough time to reply at the University. Anyhow… Here is the update. Oh, and after this one there will be two more chapters and that's that for Hell Raiser: The Pact. Damn, my cousin is too loud. (I wonder what the hell she smoked this morning. She's being WAY too annoying for her own good.)

**Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 12: The Army of Darkness… Completed**

Finally, two weeks after the Final Alliance was signed, dozen of Death Eaters prepared for the massive break-out of Azkaban. The plan was rather simple: take everyone willing to aid the Dark Lord and kill all of those who oppose him. If there was anyone who could be an asset to the cause and s/he refused to join the Dark Lord's side, they would be tortured until they agreed.

Five minutes before the Death Eaters' departure, Lord Voldemort and Young Lord Permafrost entered the room; everyone knelt before their masters.

"My loyal followers, I put my complete and utter trust in that your efforts shall increase our numbers. Each of you has been given a port-key to return here with all of those you have recruited. If any of you is unable to bring one single follower, you will become your Prince's mid-night snack", said the Dark Lord while Permafrost licked is lip in the back. Several gulps were heard from the kneeling group of Death Eaters before Voldemort spoke again. "If everyone understands and all of you are ready, GO! Go and make your Lord proud!" Dozen of pops were heard, leaving only Permafrost and Voldemort behind.

It was a dark, starless night at the prison of Azkaban, the only sound coming from the deranged screams of its inmates. It seemed like yet another normal night for the inhabitants of said prison. Suddenly, the night was disturbed by the sound of apparating wizards and the rush of feet. The Death Eaters ran through the corridors of Azkaban, wanting to leave such dreadful place as soon as possible. Their presence alerted the Dementors, the guards of Azkaban. Completely cornered by the soul-sucking fiends, one of the Death Eaters moved forward and pulled up his sleeve, revealing his glowing mark to the Dementors.

"Your Master commands you to let us through, open the cells and to not interfere with his plans", said the Death Eater.

The Dementors did as they were told and cleared the area after opening all the prison cells. Hoards of wizards and witches stampeded through the dark halls of the prison, all running to their freedom. But once outside, they were met by a surprise: All the Death Eaters waited at the shore, pointing the wands at them and standing in the way of their liberty. Many of the prisoners ran toward the awaiting group, still loyal to the Dark Lord's cause after such a long time of imprisonment. The others remained where they stood, terrified for their lives. One of the Dark Lord's followers moved to the front and removed his mask, revealing himself as Severus Snape.

"The Dark Lord wishes to make you an offer you would be insane to refuse. He knows many of you are enraged at our government, the Ministry of Magic; after all, they were the ones that threw you at the Dementors, many of you without a trial. My Lord offers you a chance to take revenge on those who have hurt and betrayed you, those that dealt you the worst punishment given in the wizarding world, with the exception of the Dementor's Kiss. Join him and take your revenge; refuse him and we kill you on the spot. So what is your decision?"

A few minutes passed without any sort of movement, but soon, every one of the remaining inmates walk toward the Death Eater's side. Severus smirked, "You have made the right choice." They all took hold of one of the Port-Keys and left, leaving behind Azkaban prison, completely deserted.

They all arrived inside a large room, decorated in rich black and red silk. Blood stains and rusted chains added to the room's décor. It was much larger than any room in Riddle Manor, but it had the same dark feel to it. Inside were several young teenagers, no older than 17, kneeling before Voldemort and his Heir. Permafrost looked at the new arrivals and smirked.

"It seems, Father, that our Loyal Followers have done a FAR better job than either of us had imagined. Unfortunately, this means that I don't get my mid-night snack. Oh, well."

"Now I know for sure that we shall win the Final Battle. There are over 500 wizard and witches in our ranks, including the great Viktor Krum", Voldemort spoke to his Death Eaters, pointing at Victor. All the Bulgarian Death Eaters cheered for their fellow comrade, as well as their new masters. Voldemort lifted his hand, signaling for silence. "But this is not all, also joining us are the Werewolf Army, composed of 450 members and commanded by Lord Alpha, Lord of Werewolves; the Dragon Army, composed by 500 dragons, of every kind known to wizard kinds, and yes that includes Hungarian Horntails, which is commanded by Lord Scourge, Lord of Dragons; and last, but certainly not least, the Vampire Army, composed of 650 individuals and commanded by Lord Azarius, Lord of Vampires. They are all making their way here as we speak. They should be arriving shortly and then we head out to the Ministry of Darkness. Your orders are simple: cause as much mayhem as possible, take your revenge on those that have betrayed you."

"A new Era is upon us, where Decay, Death and Destruction shall rule over the lives of Humanity. Long live the Dark Lord Voldemort!", yelled Permafrost looking at his father's eyes, every Death Eater exclaiming the Ice Prince's words.

The cheering was cut short by the sound of howling and battering wigs. The Dark Lords looked outside, at the dark night. Large, black, winged shadows crowded the skies and hundreds of glowing red and yellow eyes grew closer to the castle.

All of a sudden, fires lighted the skies, and the grounds. The Vampire Army, equipped with black and red armors and swords, and the Werewolf Army, outfitted in black and blue robes and equipped with shuko (a glove-like wristband with steel claws attached to it), marched towards the castle while the whole Dragon Army crowded the skies. The Three Lords flew ahead, each riding a Hungarian Horntail. It was quite the site.

Soon after the arrival of the fellow Lords all armies (Dragon, Vampire, Werewolf and Death Eater), were outside the castle, the five Lords in front of them. Voldemort moved forward and addressed the waiting crowed.

"Tonight will be a memorable night. In just a few hours, we'll be attacking the blasted Ministry of Magic and all of you shall be freed from persecution and ridicule, you will be able to walk the streets without fear. Just remember, kill them all! Don't let a single Ministry wizard and/or witch alive! Let us take over what is rightfully ours! Let the Era of Darkness… BEGIN!" Screams, howls and roars erupted from the group as they made their way into the Darkness of the Night.

Permafrost lied lost in his dreams when a voice invaded his thoughts.

'Well, it has been a while hasn't it, Frosty?'

'Yes, Reaper, and don't call me Frosty. What may I help you with?'

'I came to warn you. You must kill Voldemort before sunrise or you have failed our Pact. And you remember the repercussions of that, don't ya?'

'Yes, I die again and get sent to an eternity of torture in Hell, while all of those I have killed will remain in Limbo forever. Don't worry, Reaper. Voldemort will die before sunrise. I want to ask you a favor, Reaper'

'Yeah, I know. You want me to revive that vampire you killed, no?'

'Yes.'

'Tell ya what. You kill Voldemort and I'll do it. But, what do you plan to do with Voldemort's little massacre? There is no way you can kill them all yourself'

'Don't worry your pretty little head with that. I've got everything under control. Just remember our deal and keep your word.'

'Yes. And remember, before sunrise.'

'Everything will be over before sunrise. Now go, will ya? I'm trying to concentrate in what Lord Moldybutt is telling me.'

'I'll be watching you.'

And with that, Reaper left.

'Yes, EVERYTHING will be end before sunrise. Tomorrow shall start a new Era of Darkness, MY Era of Darkness, where I, the Ice King shall rule Supreme and undisputed.'

Well, people that's it. Next chapter is the battle, the bloodiest and most gruesome chapter of them all. Take care... and If you haven't seen Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire... then what the hell are you waiting for, huh!


	14. The Final Battle: The Demise of the Mini

Before I begin with this chapters, there is one thing I want to say: Please, give me signed reviews. I want to answer back to them and also I'll be able to answer any questions that you may have. Thank You!

I'm so sorry I didn't upload this chapter sooner, but I had trouble opening the file at the university on Tuesday so I had to save it again and since I don't study on Wednesday….

And without further ado...

WAIT! I just remembered that I haven't written a disclaimer for like, what, 10 chapters?

Disclaimer: Do you really think I will be studying medicine if I OWNED Harry Potter? Come on!

**Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**Chapter 13: The Final Battle: The Demise of the Ministry of Magic**

It was a calm, quiet night at the Ministry of Magic. The skies were clear and the moon and stars shone with a brightness that made everything seem beautiful, yet somewhat threatening. But even with such a beautiful night, an air of foreboding could be felt through out the Ministry; its employees wanting to leave as fast as they could.

Only one wizard seemed immune to the sensation of dread: the Minister himself, Cornileus Fudge. He and his assistant, Percy Weasley, had been working non-stop for weeks trying their best to find out the whereabouts of either the Dark Lord Voldemort, or the Wizard Hunter Permafrost, but nothing had come up for months. Percy slammed his fist on the Ministers desk out of rage, startling the Minister.

"What was that, Percival!" yelled the surprised Minister.

"We've been searching for them for months and nothing! They both disappeared! Not a single Death Eater attack or gruesome wizard murdered in months! I'm not saying is a bad thing, but how can we captured any of them if they completely vanish from the face of the Earth! How can we make them pay for their hideous crimes if they are not around! They are many wizards out there wanting their blood and I'm one of them!" answered the hysterical Percy.

"I know that you're upset, Percival. Permafrost murdered your family and your anger is understandable, but getting mad like that is not going to help us find them; we have to be patient and wait for them to make a move. It's the only way to find them."

"I know, Minister, I know."

"Come look at the Moon; that always relaxes me."

Both the Minister and his assistant walked towards the office's window. The beautiful, prefect, bright skies had changed. The star seemed to have been swallowed by the night; not a single one shone anymore. The moon had changed to a crimson-red colored, making everything shine in an eerie light. The Minister looked uneasily at Percy.

"Tell me, Percival. Do you know what Muggles say about a Blood-Red Moon?"

"No, sir. What do they say about it?"

"Muggles identify a Blood-Red Moon as an omen of Death. To them a moon like this one would signify a large bloodbath. I believe something will happen tonight, Percival, so get ready."

"Yes, Minist..."

A blood-curdling scream interrupted Percy. He and the Minister ran towards the place the sound originated. Cold laughter was also heard, sending shivers down the wizards' spines. They arrived at the Hall, were they met face-to-face with the ones they had been searching.

"PERMAFROST!" yelled Percy, quickly taking his wand. The Ice Prince stood in front of the Fountain of Magical Bethren, holding something heave-looking in his arms. 'Frost looked at him and the Minister lazily, before dropping the lifeless body of the Ministry security guard. Percy just stared with horror as the cold-hearted demon put his hand on the corpse's body and took out his heart.

"What some?" Permafrost asked to Percy with a smile, but no answer escaped the wizard's mouth. "I'll take that as a 'no'. Oh well, suit yourself." The Ice Prince bit into his meal, blood splashing the petrified Percy in the face. After licking his fingers clean, Frost finally gave his complete attention to the newcomers.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Minister of Magic himself and his little sidekick. Exactly who I wanted to see."

"What are you doing here, you murderer!" yelled Percy.

"You flatter me, Percy. Yes, Percival Weasley; the last of his kind. Tell me, how does it feel to be all alone? What do you feel, knowing that the last thing you ever told your parents was that you didn't want to be a Weasley anymore? All because you didn't want to believe Voldemort was back, stronger than before."

"SHUT UP! YOU MURDERED MY FAMILY AND SO MANY OTHERS! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT! You don't stand a chance! They're two of us and only one of you!"

"Who ever said I was alone, Percival?" said Frost, smirking. All of the sudden, the walls of the Hall exploded into a fiery inferno. The fire blazed brightly as the Ministry workers gathered at the scene, curious at what was happening. Suddenly, the flames turn icy blue and the sound of feet marching and wings flapping were heard. Vampires, werewolves and Death Eaters advanced inside while the roaring dragons soared over them. Four ridden dragons landed brutally in front of the Minister, their riders jumping from them and landing gracefully on the ground. The Dark Lord smiled wickedly at the Minister Fudge.

"I believe we out-number YOU, Percival. You will be reunited with your family very shortly!" said Permafrost, still smirking at the horrorified assistant.

"I see you have met my Heir, Fudge. Good. All of you! Look at this place one last time, for it will be the last thing you will ever see", said the Dark Lord at the terrified wizards and witches. Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it towards the frightened wizards while the Dragon, Werewolf and Vampire Lords took out there swords.

"ATTACK!"

The hoards of bloodlust, savage men charged into battle. The Ministry workers ran for their lives, but it was to no avail. Permafrost had frozen all the exits and the entire Floo Network, making it impossible to leave the place. For Permafrost, it was a beautiful sight: the werewolves were shredding their victims down to nothing; the vampires were draining them of their precious life's blood; the Death Eaters were torturing them, their deafening screams and earsplitting shrieks creating a majestic symphony for him; the dragons were stomping them and tearing them limb from limb before scorching them still alive, their cries adding the glorious Sonata of Death.

Blood stained the once beautiful and pristine dark wood floors and dripped from the previously peacock-blue ceiling, now crimson red. The Fountain of Magical Bethren once again lay crumbled on the ground. The smell of burning human flesh and death, along with the never ending Concerto of Demise filled the air. Fudge and Percy could do nothing as they stared frozen at the butchery and carnage before them. They watch transfixed as their kind was slaughter like animals by the creatures they once hunted.

"How does it feel to see your kind being murdered for nothing?" Lord Alpha asked Fudge.

"This makes no sense! Stop this!" pleaded the Minister.

"No! You will watch as your people are killed for nothing, just like you wizards have been doing to us for centuries!" yelled Lord Azarius.

"At least let Percival go! He doesn't deserve any of this! Hell, none of them deserve this!" implored Fudge.

"What? And let him miss the show? I don't think so! Beside, not one of the creatures you ever killed deserved death! You started to decimate our kind just because a few lost control. That also happens to your kind and we didn't kill them! You two will be the last to die, you will stare helpless as my dragons have their fun." said Lord Scourge.

The senseless genocide continued until the early hour of the morning before sunrise. The armies stood in a knee-deep river of gore, their savage instincts finally satisfied. Only the sound of burning fire and the occasional sob from the hostages were heard. Voldemort and Permafrost walked to them, the Dark Lord with his wand in his hand and the Ice Prince with his demonic blade, the Hell Raiser.

"Now, wasn't that fun? I truly enjoyed listening to every one of their last breaths, didn't you Percy? You know, this was very similar to the way your family died: the screaming and shrieking and last gasp of air before life escaped their dying bodies. But don't worry, you won't suffer much longer, you die now!" Permafrost plunged his sword down Percival's throat, the swords magic disintegrating his body from the inside out. Cornileus Fudge watch perplexed and frightened as his assistant became nothing more than a pile dust. He then stared defeated and scared at the Dark Lord.

"Do not worry, Minister, I won't let you suffer so much. I prefer to kill you the old-fashion way. AVADRA KEDAVRA!"

Fudge's lifeless body floated down the River of Blood. Voldemort then smiled at his Heir and put his arm on the cold one's shoulder. They looked outside, were the first rays of sun were beginning to rise. Permafrost stood in front of his Father and smiled at him.

"It has been done. No one can stand in the Dark One's way know. I must thank you, Father, for following my advice. You have made my day."

"Good. I'm glad you are happy." said Voldemort, hugging his Heir.

"There is one thing I must say, though." commented Permafrost, still in the embrace.

"What is it?" asked the Dark Lord bewildered.

"Long live the Ice King.", whispered Permafrost, stabbing the Dark Lord in the back.

The Dark Lord sank closer to his death, as Permafrost sneered at him.

"Your grew soft, that was your downfall. You trusted me to much. Oh well, I guess the prophecy came true after all. Yes, Tom, I am, or should I say, was Harry Potter. See you in Hell." The sun finally rose above the heavens as the Dark Lord gave his last breath.

Well, people that's it for this chapter. Next one will be the last, for the first part that is. See ya next week!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

K.L. Bloodfang, the self-proclaimed Queen of Psychos


	15. The Rise of the Ice King

I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I have no internet, (or a computer for that matter) and I was relying in the University's computers before. Now that classes began again, I'll try to update my stories at least once a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a Slytherin t-shirt and wrist band! (I bought them yesterday and I'm excited! Sorry)

**Hell Raiser: The Pact**

By: K.L. Bloodfang

**In the Last Chapter of Hell Raiser: The Pact**

_Fudge's lifeless body floated down the River of Blood. Voldemort then smiled at his Heir and put his arm on the cold one's shoulder. They looked outside, were the first rays of sun were beginning to rise. Permafrost stood in front of his Father and smiled at him._

_"It has been done. No one can stand in the Dark One's way know. I must thank you, Father, for following my advice. You have made my day."_

_"Good. I'm glad you are happy." said Voldemort, hugging his Heir._

_"There is one thing I must say, though." commented Permafrost, still in the embrace._

_"What is it?" asked the Dark Lord bewildered._

_"Long live the Ice King.", whispered Permafrost, stabbing the Dark Lord in the back._

_The Dark Lord sank closer to his death, as Permafrost sneered at him._

_"You grew soft, that was your downfall. You trusted me to much. Oh well, I guess the prophecy came true after all. Yes, Tom, I am, or should I say, was Harry Potter. See you in Hell." The sun finally rose above the heavens as the Dark Lord gave his last breath._

**Chapter 14: The Rise of the Ice King**

Permafrost smirked at Voldemort's dead body floating in the Blood Lake. He had done it; he had defeated Voldemort before sunrise. True he almost ran out of time, be in the end, he did it. A black vortex appeared on floors, sucking all the blood and body parts into it. Then, from the vortex, The Grim Reaper surfaced, along with all the people Permafrost had killed and whose magical energies lied within the Hell Raiser. Permafrost smiled at Reaper, but he didn't seem too happy.

"What's the matter, old friend? You seem upset about something. What is it?", asked Permafrost to Grim.

"You killed all those innocent people! Why would you do that! What where you thinking, Harry!", yelled Reaper, grabbing Permafrost by the neck of his shirt.

"I don't know why you are so upset. I did what you wanted me to do. I killed Voldemort, ridding the Wizarding World from him. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but that didn't mean you had to kill thousands of people in one night just for it! What was the point of it? You could haven killed Voldemort from the beginning! You were strong enough! You didn't need the aid of werewolves, vampires and dragons! Why did you do this, Harry!"

"Simple, I did to instill fear in the hearts of ALL Wizard-kind, making them all the easier for the taking. As for why kill thousands of people on one night, it was to complete a ritual."

"A ritual?"

"Yes, spill the blood of a thousand innocent to bring back an army of ghouls. As you know, the people you resurrected for me need to have their blood and magic energy to be alive. If not, their bodies would decay and die. But thanks to this ritual, that will not happen."

"WHAT! Why are you talking about, Harry! I thought you wanted to have your family back, not make them your slaves! Why are you doing this for!", yelled Reaper once again, completely confused.

"Two things: One, they are not my slaves, they're my Ghoul Army, which will help me bring an Era of Darkness like none before to the Wizarding World. I'm the most powerful wizard in the world; no one can stop me and you know that. And Two, Harry Potter is truly dead. I AM Permafrost, the Ice King. I have consumed Harry soul completely, he doesn't exist any longer. I AM the Darkness of his soul, manifested. The Light one is gone!", said Permafrost cackling evilly.

"The Hell Raiser! You were powered by the sword! What have I done! I have no choice, I created you and I will have to take you down with me back where you belong!"

Reaper summoned his scythe, ready to reap Permafrost's soul away. He had no choice, this being of pure darkness had taken complete control over Harry, and he was gone, forever. Tears fell from his eyes, his own heart braking, knowing that he had create this being, this demon that killed one thousand people just for a ritual, and had consumed an innocent soul to bring forth his birth.

As he was about to slide his scythe through Permafrost's soul, two hands stopped his own. Azarius, the Lord of Vampires, and his mate, Kestrel, held tight to the Reaper's arm, making him unable to move.

"I know you believe that Harry is completely gone but he is not. The Boy-Who-Lived still lives on, somewhere inside Permafrost", said Azarius, barely above a whisper.

"If you strike now, you will condemn both Permafrost and Harry to an eternity of suffering in Hell. Permafrost may deserve it, but Harry does not", added Kestrel.

"How can you be so sure, I only see Permafrost! I don't see Harry anywhere or sense him, at all!", yelled Reaper in frustration.

"You have to concentrate. Like I said, he is there, but he is dormant, so is not easy to see. Just concentrate", Azarius said again, both he and Kestrel letting go of the Reaper.

Grim concentrate hard and felt it. Somewhere in all the Darkness that was Permafrost, there still was a tiny spec of Light. Harry was still there, but he was overwhelmed by the Darkness that was Permafrost. He stood down; he couldn't take Harry down to suffer an eternity of pain over something he couldn't control.

"You win, Permafrost. I can't reap you soul", said the Reaper, defeated.

"Hahahahahahaha! I knew you couldn't do it! Now, go back to the pits of Hell, where you belong! It is to late anyways to fix the damage I have done. My Army of Ice Ghouls will aid me in taking over this world and forever changing its people pathetic existence. I Am the Ice King; no one can defeat me, not even Death himself. Now my Ghouls is time for the Takeover to commence."

Permafrost marched into the sun with his Army of Ice Ghouls, destroying and terrifying everything in his path. Like he had said many times before, no one has been able to stop his Rising as the Tyrannical Ruler of the Earth. But soon, someone will appear and put a stop to his tyranny. Unfortunately, it already may be too late to fix the damage that the Ice King has caused.

To Be Continued……

Yes, my people, this is the last chapter of Hell Raiser: The Pact. But that doesn't mean it is the end of Permafrost, the Ice King, or the Grim Reaper.

I beg of you… READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
